The Watchers
by little-godling-stuff
Summary: ".. I only killed the ones who said no.. Others have joined me, Cas.." If only Castiel had thought deeper over Uriel's words but now it's too late. The Watchers' plan have come to effect and there are barely any heroes left to save the world.
1. PROLOGUE: THE BEND ON THE ROAD

**Author's note**: it's something that's been in my head for, like, ages! I just wanted to give it a shot. Hope you guys like it. Comment and stuff. If it's horrid then i'll stop immediately, so tell me honestly. lolXD. **_SUPERNATURAL_** is not mine though there is an OC character somewhere down there. **ENJOY!~.~**

* * *

_Stanford University_

_Palo Alto, California_

"Now, are you gonna come with me or not?" Dean asked his brother, frowning.

"I'm not." Sam said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"I swore I was done hunting. For good." Sam said.

"Come on. It wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad." Dean said and started walking to the door.

"Yeah?" Sam challenged as he followed his brother. "When I told Dad that I was scared at the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

"Well, what was he suppose to do?" Dean challenged, stopping in front of the door.

"I was 9 years ol Sam was cut off by a scream from the apartment. "JESS!"

Sam bolted with Dean right behind him, gun at the ready. Sam burst through the living room and headed to the kitchen. Jess was pressed against the wall, to Sam's relief, grabbed her and placed her behind him. Dean burst in and stepped in front of Sam, gun pointing to the intruders.

One of the intruders was on all fours, his brown hair grown too long, head bent down and was having trouble controlling his breath, like he just ran 2 miles and back. Another one who gripped the back of a chair like it was the only thing keeping him upright looked younger than the others, his sandy hair cropped unlike the tall one, who's as out of breath as the other guy. And last was a guy in a beige trench coat who sat on the floor as if he slipped on an ice cube with his nose bleeding and looked disoriented.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered. The younger one's head snapped at his direction as soon as he heard Dean's voice. There was a look of disbelief in his eyes and a smile spreading across his face as if Dean was some kind of angel or something.

"It- it worked." he whispered.

"What worked?" Dean asked harshly, gun pointing at the kid's chest. The guy in the beige trench coat looked at him and relief was plastered all across his face. Dean stared at both of them like they were crazy monsters about to jump at him. Then his gaze stopped at the guy with the overgrown brown hair and a cold shiver ran down his spine in recognition. He turned and saw his baby brother looking slightly panicked and confuse with his girlfriend, Jess, behind him looking frightened. Dean looked back to the intruders. To the man with the overgrown brown hair.

"Who are you?" Dean asked before he could stop himself, gun poised to shoot.

"You wouldn't believe me," the man said and looked up. Those green eyes piercing Dean through and through. "Even if I told you."

"Try me." Dean forced out.


	2. CHAPTER 1: THUNDER & LIGHTNING

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: because i really thought Jess was the perfect ship for Sam. hehe. if you get confused, 'SAM' is referred to the future Sam and 'SAMMY' is referred to the present Sam. hehe. just so it's clear.. comment and stuff. yeah.. again, **SUPERNATURAL is not mine**.

* * *

_He-.. He looks like Sammy._ Dean thought.

The next couple of minutes were weird. Even for Dean Winchester's standards. The intruders helped the man with the beige trench coat up. The younger one- the kid, placed the trench coat guy's arm around his neck and hauled him to a chair. Dean's eyes stayed at the man with the brown hair who turned out to be very tall when he stood upright. He stared back at Dean with relief just like the guy with the trench coat.

"Sammy, why don't you take Jessica down to the impala and fetch me a flask of holy water." Dean told Sammy, not bothering to look behind him. Dean felt Sammy froze behind him when the man raised his head and saw the guy's face, so he was pretty sure that his brother's face must've looked worse than his did. There was no movement behind him. He risked turning around. Sammy and Jess were like marble, mouths ajar and eyes wide. If this wasn't the freakiest thing Dean has ever seen, he would've laughed but right now, he'd rather puke.

"Sammy?" he said. "Sam!"

His brother jerked back to earth. "Wha-huh?"

"I said take Jessica to the car and get me a flask of holy water while you're at it." Dean said again.

"Wha-? Why would you need holy water?" Jessica asked, returning to earth as well. Sammy didn't answer nor did he want to leave his brother with the intruders who eyed them cautiously and made sure their hands were where Dean and Sammy could see them. Sammy nodded and reluctantly ushered Jessica out to the car. Dean turned back to the intruders.

"The holy water is unnecessary." the man in the beige trench coat said, blood still dripping from his nose.

"Oh yeah? Y-.." Dean forced out. Words were slowly failing him. He didn't know what was happening. He needed to get it together. He needed to calm down.

_He needed __dad._

"Christo." Dean said, his voice above a whisper.

"That is also unnecessary." the trench coat guy said without blinking.

"Dean, we're not demons. We're-" the tall man said but he was cut off.

"Then you're a shape shifter! Some kind of fugly ass monster who messed with the wrong place at the wrong time!" Dean was yelling now, his heart pumping loud in his ears, his finger numbing on the trigger.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down." the kid said with his hands up, shooting both the trench coat guy and the tall man a look to play along. "We can explain everything after we do the routine check up."

"Check what?" Dean said, bewildered.

"You know, to find out if we're monsters or not." the kid said then low enough, "It's what you called it, anyway."

"What was that?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Here, look." the kid said and slowly his hand went into his jacket pocket. Dean's hands were sweaty now and so was his forehead. The kid brought out a silver knife and Dean tensed.

"It's okay. Look," the kid said and slowly he lifted his palm and made a cut through his flesh. "Not a monster."

"Dean?" Sammy said from behind him and it was all he could do not to jump.

"Sam." he said. He gave his brother a look that said 'don't-sneak-up-on-me'. Sammy shot him a barely apologetic look and handed him the holy water. Slowly, Dean advanced and placed the flask on the table. He backed away just as slow.

"Drink it. All three of you." Dean ordered. The three took turns sipping from the holy water. The last one to drink was the tall man and he tipped the flask to show that the flask was now empty of its contents.

"See? We're not demons, either." he said.

"Wh-why do you look like me? How-..?" Sammy asked, his voice slowly failing him just like Dean before.

"Because I _am_ you. A couple of years from now, anyway. My name is Sam Winchester. This is our brother," he looked at Dean for a moment and gestured at the kid before his gaze returned to Sammy. "Adam Milligan. And that's Castiel." he paused. "He's an angel and he brought us here."

"Get the hell outta here." Dean snorted, gun lowering but he didn't put it away. "There's no such thing."

The trench coat guy just sighed and stood, with a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Your lack of faith had always been a problem, Dean."

Then suddenly there was lightning and thunder, as if they were in the middle of the eye of the storm. Both Dean and Sammy jumped. Shadows of majestic wings appeared each time lightning passed and both Dean and Sammy gazed in awe at the sight. The storm stopped and even after the echoes of the last thunder had died away, no one said a thing.

Dean gulped hard. "Don't take this the wrong way, pal, but you're not what I was expecting. No fluffy wings and harps and all that." he said.

The angel, Castiel, had a visible small smile now. Before he could say anything, Sammy had advanced.

"Oh my god-.. I mean, I'm sorry. But are you really-..? Wow. It's an honor to meet you." he blabbered, hand outstretched. Dean stopped him half way.

"We don't know that for sure, Sam." Dean argued.

"That wasn't proof enough for you?" Sammy challenged.

"Any demon can do that. So can any number of creatures out ther-." Dean was cut off.

"We have bigger issues than that, all right? We didn't come down memory lane for a reminisce." Adam said impatiently. Dean had to hide a grin on that one. It was something he would've said if the situation were reverse.

"He's right." The future Sam said. "We have a huge problem."

"Huge how?" Dean asked.

"Like the-end-of-the-world huge." he answered. "And we have to stop it."

* * *

Two hours later, Jessica, Sammy, future Sam, Adam, Castiel and Dean were all crammed into the Impala, speeding toward Bobby's house, much to future Sam's instructions.

"So, let me get this straight. You hunt .. Monsters?" Jessica asked, her shock still visible in her eyes. Sammy nodded. For the past hour, he told Jess the truth. Who he really was, his family business, his mother's death, who the three other guys- including the one that looked like him- in the backseat were, and why they were speeding down to Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

"And that guy in the trench coat, he's an angel?" she asked.

"Technically, it's an overcoat." Castiel spoke from the back seat. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I lied to you. I tried to get out. I never wanted this. I wanted to be normal. I guess I just can't outrun the past, huh? Look, I'd understand if you want to break up with me." Sammy said.

"Are you kidding? How many times do I get to date a real life ghostbuster?" Jess said with a nervous but serene smile on her lips. Sammy smiled slowly, his eyes full of love and gratitude that it made Dean feel glad that Sammy found someone for himself. Someone who understood. Maybe him running away to Stanford was a good thing for him after all.

"What would I do without you?" Sammy said.

"Crash and burn." Jess said and kissed Sammy softly.

"Get a room." Dean muttered but he grinned up to his ear. The lovebirds only chuckled and blushed slightly. Then a moment passed. "Hey, Sam."

"Yeah?" the future Sam and Sammy said at the same time.

"Well, that's gonna be a problem." Dean said with a mock frown. "How about we call present Sam Sammy and future Sam Sam."

Sammy frowned and Sam just chuckled. "So, Sam, in the future," Dean started and all three in the backseat visibly tensed. "Is my baby still running good? With all this end-of-the-world crap thing going on, I might have neglected her." Dean said, running his palm on the dashboard.

"Uh, yeah." It was Adam who answered. "You even had me responsible for changing the oil because you're so busy and I was staying at Bobby's, training. You barely used her then. You and Sam are one of the country's most wanted and she sort of stands out."

"Really? How did that happen?" Dean asked, frowning. Surely, they weren't that careless. "Boy, I bet Dad had our heads on a silver platter."

"Ye-yeah, he did. He was so pissed." Sam said and gave a nervous chuckle. "A shape shifter took your form and he decided to go on a killing spree while he was at it."

"Wow. Well, he picked the handsome one." Dean said and grinned to himself. Sammy rolled his eyes.

"Jess?" Sam said. There was a look that Dean can't help but wonder why it was on Sam's face. It seemed close to longing and sadness. Dean shrugged it off, maybe it was the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, Sam?" Jess said, turning.

"Would you mind staying at your parent's house? Just until we sort this thing out. I just don't want you getting in the middle of the crossfire." Sam said sincerely.

Jess looked at Sammy and he just looked back at her, caught between agreeing with his future self and wanting for Jess to stay with him.

"He's right, you know. With this kind of mess, things bound to get worse than the usual things we deal with, Sammy." Dean supplied and Sammy was defeated.

She smiled sadly. "Okay." she said then turned to Sammy. "Just.. Be careful, all right?"

Sammy nodded, his puppy dog eyes full blast and Dean had to look away from getting infected. Jessica's parents lived just a few miles away from the state line. When they stopped outside her house, she gave Sammy a long, deep, passionate kiss.

"Come home, okay?" she whispered.

"I will." Sammy promised.

Jessica turned to Dean. "Take care of him."

"Yes, ma'am." he said, grinning but taking the promise to heart. Something about Jess said made Sam flinch but Dean ignored it. Jessica waved to the other three in the back and they were gone. After a few minutes, Dean turned up the volume and they sped past the state line with AC/DC blaring through the speakers.


	3. CHAPTER 2: STARTING LINE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **well, i've been spending a lot of time thinking how to put whatever's in my head into words. sorry it took a little longer than i expected. anyway, here it is. hope you like how it's going so far. comment about it if you want, loves. tell me if it's a sailing boat or a sinking ship, whatever how you put it.

catcha on the next chapter, mates. [**SUPERNATURAL IS NOT MINE. THIS IS OBVIOUSLY A FANFIC**.]

* * *

_South Dakota_

"All right. We'll see you soon. Bye." Sammy said as he hung up the phone. "That was Bobby. He says he can't wait for the big surprise we were gonna show him."

He glanced back and grinned, shaking his head. Dean snickered.

_The old man won't know what hit him_, Dean thought. Then his smile faltered.

"We have a problem." Dean said as they neared Sioux Falls. "Dad. He's still missing."

"No, he's not. He caught fresh trail on the demon that killed mom." Sam said, staring out the window from the backseat. "He's going after it."

"What? Then why didn't he tell me? Tell us? We're his sons! We should be helping him." Dean said, anger starting to boil over him.

"The same way he didn't tell us about Adam?" Sam pointed out. "Dad thinks he has to do this alone."

"Well, that's stupid." Dean muttered.

Again with the secrets. Dean had planned to let loose his throat out, yelling at his dad. One, because of Adam. He and Sammy deserved to know that they had another little brother. And two, because he was tired of being kept in the dark.

"Why not just tell us where he is then we can go meet him and go to Bobby's together?" Sammy suggested.

"Dad hasn't gotten along with Bobby for a long time now, Sammy. It's gonna be hard to convince him to go there." Dean said.

"Cas can pick Dad up when we get to Bobby's." Adam suggested. Castiel looked at him and nodded.

"Okay, you can use one of Bobby's car." Dean said.

"That is unnecessary, Dean." Cas said.

"Oh, right. Angel mojo." Dean muttered as he rolled his eyes.

They drove in silence for a few minutes. Dean grinned at the sight of the Impala's backseat, Sam and Adam with an angel sandwiched in between but it faltered the moment his eyes landed on Sam's face. It was haggard and sad, a look he despised on his brother's face. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but he stopped himself. It's better to ask the questions when everyone's present.

But whatever was wrong, it must be real bad.

He pushed those thoughts to the bottom of his head. Then he caught Adam's face in the rearview mirror. The kid had sandy hair, just like Dean's, but the pale blue eyes were probably from his mom. Adam looked just as tired as Sam but his eyes held the faintest of hope, his gaze far away and when he caught Dean looking he grinned. For a second, Dean saw a part of Dad in Adam; that same knowing grin. Dean grinned back awkwardly, ashamed he'd been caught, and focused back on the road.

They reached Bobby's thirty minutes later, the sun completely set and the moon rising from the shadows. Dean turned the engine off and everyone got out. They piled up in the porch and Dean knocked twice. The door swung open and Bobby grinned at the Winchester brothers. Then he saw their cargo. Sam, Adam and Castiel stood on the edge of the porch, expecting Bobby to at least throw holy water in their faces. Instead, Bobby just stared at each of the three's faces, lingering longer on Sam's, then he stared at Dean and Sammy, looking for an explanation.

"I know. Freaky, right?" Dean broke the silence.

Bobby just stared at him as if saying, '_Really, boy?_'.

Dean merely shrugged, amused. They entered the house. Bobby shoved a shot glass of holy water in front of them. They drank it without complain, knowing it was normal procedure. After that event out of the way, Bobby started with the questions.

"Okay, first things first, does your father know about this?" Bobby pointed at the three time travelers.

"Nope. Not yet. Speaking of which, I do remember a certain angel promising to pick him up when we get here. How he'll accomplish that, is beyond me." Dean said. Castiel looked up, amusement in his eyes and nodded.

"I will be back shortly." Castiel said.

The sound of fluttering wings and he was gone.

The others remained quiet for a moment. Then Castiel reappeared with an indignant John Winchester in his hands. He struggled under the angel's firm hold. When Castiel let go, he grabbed his gun and pointed it at the angel.

"Whoa, whoa, Dad," Dean told his father. "Take it easy. It's okay. He's with us."

"Wha-.." John started to say but trailed off as he registered his surroundings. For the last 22 years, only a handful of things are left to unnerve John Winchester. But the two things that unnerved him most now was, first, the sight of his youngest son. The son Dean and Sammy wasn't to know about. Adam. Well, he was older looking, on his way to manhood but John didn't doubt it was the same kid. Then his eyes shifted to the person beside him. Sam. The second one was an older looking Sam.

"Hey, Dad." Adam greeted him. John flinched and looked as if he just heard his son speak in a different tongue. He looked at his oldest son, demanding an explanation. Dean smiled mischievously and shook his head. He read his father's face too clearly.

"How about you tell us first why we have a younger brother that we didn't know about? Or the fact that you've caught fresh trail on the demon that killed mom and didn't even bother to tell us?" Dean said, mild case of anger evident on his face.

"Dean," his father started to say.

"No, I don't want to hear all that crap about safety, Dad. We're your sons. We want to help. Damn, we deserve to help kill this son of a bitch. It killed Mom, Dad. You don't think it's our fight, too?" Dean argued.

"Dean," Sammy said softly and Dean calmed himself down.

They shared a look that said '_Later._' and John knew that his son was far from letting it go.

"What's going on?" John asked, aloud this time, eying Castiel as if he expected him to turn into an ugly monster any second.

"We have a problem, Dad." Sammy said, sighing and looked at the three time travelers as if he wanted to be wrong about the apocalyptic problem they mentioned in Palo Alto.

"Okay, I'll bite. What kind of problem, Sammy?" John asked.

"Your sons and I brought ourselves back in time in order to stop the world from a cosmic chaos." Castiel said bluntly.

"Mind if you elaborate that? But before anything, who the hell are you?" Bobby asked, frowning.

"I am Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord." Castiel said.

"Right and I'm the monkey king." John snorted. "I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"I could see where Dean's lack of faith came from." Castiel said.

Sam, Dean, Sammy and Adam looked like they were expecting a challenge as they backed away slowly. Bobby merely looked amused.

"I'm not buying it, pal. I need proof." John said grimly, silently demanding for Castiel to do it fast before he decided to fire the gun at his side. Castiel decided to humor the man and called forth for the storms to draw in. Lightning and thunder shook the window glass and Sammy, Dean, Sam and Adam hid their knowing smirks. Like in Palo Alto, Castiel spread his wings, wider and wider in a shadowy, dramatic slow motion. As his wings reached its full length, he made the storm stop its course. John and Bobby had a disbelief expression on their faces.

"Was that a valid evidence enough?" Castiel asked, taunting now.

"Son of a gun." Bobby murmured. "Where the hell have you been?" he demanded. The others jumped at the sudden outburst. John recovered from his shock. An angel. He was looking at an angel. Mary Winchester spoke of angels once, but he didn't believe her. Now, it seemed that his wife knew a lot of things he didn't.

"I don't understand." Castiel said, frowning. He tilted his head, confused. Dean almost laughed. If Sammy can pull of the puppy dog eyes then this angel certainly nails the lost dog look.

"This whole time you folks existed and you didn't even lift a finger on all this darkness down here on earth? What? Were there budget cuts?" Bobby retorted.

"Angels have not interacted among humanity for at least two thousand years. We were here, watching. Waiting. But our orders were to stand down." Castiel said.

"People were dyin', boy! If it wasn't for us hunters, this whole country would be ripped to shreds." Bobby argued.

"Exactly. There are hunters. Those who are appointed to protect humanity." Castiel said.

"Wait, what?" Dean asked.

"It means we were destined for this life. Fight evil and keep it at bay. Angels only step in if the problem reaches apocalyptic big. Speaking of which," Adam explained in a rush, voice tinted with irritation.

"Adam's right. We went back in time because we did too little and we were too late to stop it." Sam said, speaking up.

"Stop what? The apocalypse? The apocalypse is happening?" Sammy asked.

"No, that problem already came and went. That we managed to save." Castiel said bluntly. "What we didn't know was that the opposing side had more than one plan. The watchers have declared war upon the heavenly host and, after the civil war in heaven, we don't even have enough angels to defend heaven let alone go to war."

"Civil war?" John asked. "Angels had a civil war?"

"We had a.. disagreement." Castiel awkwardly explained.

John and Bobby gave him a look that said, '_You must be crazy_.'

"That's not the point. The point is there's a battle coming and we're in the middle of it. We're going to have to be ahead of the enemy and to do that, we need to start with their delivery man." Sam said.

"I'd hardly call Azazel a delivery man." Castiel said.

"Azazel? Who's Azazel?" John asked.

"That's the name of the demon we've been hunting for 22 years." Sam said. John stared wide-eyed at Sam, his jaw tensed and fist clenched.

"We need to capture the yellow-eyed demon." Sam said.


	4. CHAPTER 3: SECRETS THE FUTURE BRINGS

_**Author's Note: **_one of my favorite characters in the show that, sadly, wasn't developed as much is Adam. (_Yeah, no shocker there_.) I always liked the thought that if he was more in the show (_and I hope he'll still have some appearances because I love Jake Abel_) that he and Dean would have this really cool brotherly relationship. Because Adam never had a big brother to rely on, unlike Sam, and I have this feeling that he doesn't like anyone taking care of him apart from his mom. Dean, on the other hand, had spent all his life mothering his brother. So, I expect that Adam and Dean's relationship as brothers will be very interesting. So, enjoy? Hopefully? Yeah, comment if it's horrid and stuff,

_**[SUPERNATURAL IS NOT MINE. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC, MATES.]**_

* * *

"So, how do we capture the son of a bitch?" John asked Sam.

They were now seated comfortably around Bobby's small dining table. Castiel stood in front of the kitchen doorway, like a marble statue, while Dean, Sam, John, Adam, Bobby and Sammy were gathered around the table discussing plans about how to capture the yellow-eyed demon.

"First things first, by 'we'," Sam said, gesturing to Adam and himself. "I meant Adam and I. We're going to capture the demon. We can't risk you getting in the way. It's too dangerous. We also need to interrogate him. Then, after we have the information we need, you could kill it."

"What?" John hissed, anger washing through him. "Too dangerous?" he echoed his son.

He's been hunting for 22 years, training his boys and searching for this demon and his son, his _second youngest son_, was telling him it was too dangerous for him?

"Dangerous? You want our little brother in on this and you say it's too dangerous for us? Sam, what's wrong with you?" Dean retorted.

"In case you haven't noticed, Dean," Adam spoke up, annoyed that Dean called him 'little brother'. "I'm not 'little' anymore."

"Hate to break it to ya, kid, but as far as I'm concerned, you're our little brother. You could get hurt. Or a lot worse and we just met you. Sorry, kid. Not taking any chances." Dean said.

Adam took everything he's got not to let any emotions betray him. No, he will not let Dean know how those words affected him. This was what irritated him the most about Dean. He made it so goddamn easy to lean on him. To be there. To make everything okay. But Adam knew better than to hope. His big brother wasn't a pillar. He resisted then, he could do it again.

John stayed silent and listened to his eldest son. He felt so proud that even though his sons had just met, Dean gladly became Adam's big brother in a heart beat and John felt reassured that someone would always look after their family. It seemed wrong but Dean always just shouldered that role and sometimes, John forgot that that's suppose to be his job and not his son's.

Sammy and Bobby stayed out of the argument. Sammy secretly despised his future self's decision. Hell, he'll outwardly tell his future self that right now. But he let Dean handle the situation. Dean always handled the family problems.

"All right, look, that's not the point." Sam said, quieting them. "We'll all go. Happy? Now, we need to find that demon. And fast. Before his plans take effect. And trust me, that's not something you want to happen." he paused, contemplating if he should say whatever it was in his mind. He sighed. They needed to hear the truth. They needed to know just how important this mission is. How they're important to not get in the way or get themselves hurt in the process. Because Sam knew by changing the past, they could turn bad to worse case scenarios. He didn't want that. He had no choice but to tell them. But not everything. Not yet. "In our version of the future, Jess died in a fire same as mom's. Azazel killed her to get me back into hunting."

"He killed Jess?" Sammy spoke up, horror in his voice.

Now, Dean understood that longing look on Sam's face. He lost someone important. Dean knew from watching his father all these years that it's not just something you forget over time.

"Yeah." Sam said quietly. "And .. Dad."

Sam's stubborn green eyes met John's. There was pain in them. Ancient pain too deep to be a grave. John understood. Sam wants him far from this quest, wants him far from the hunt in fear of repeating the past. Sam wants to save him. John's heart felt heavy and tired. His eyes misty but refused to let a tear fall. His sons had watch him die and here was one, begging to not let him watch it again.

But no, he won't stay away. This hunt was the very reason he became a hunter in the first place. Why he became more of a military sergeant than a father to his children, why he trained them and never gave them the chance to be who they want to be; why he sacrificed everything, including his sons' happiness.

Because of revenge. Because of justice. Because he needed to save his sons from the evil that constantly haunts them. But judging from the look of his son's future version selves, that threat never really went away. Nor will it ever.

"No. Come on, Sam. It's dad. He can't be-.. I mean.." Dean said, his words failing him. His dad. His hero. Dead. Or rather, he's going to die. That's not suppose to happen. Heroes don't die. They save people and get hurt but they don't die. Dean wanted to kick himself for being foolish. This wasn't a comic book or some crappy fairytale, this was real life and in real life, every do-gooder ended up dead. His dad was even lucky to have lasted this long.

Then, with stubborn determination and defiance, he was shaking his head. "No. That's not gonna happen. I won't let it."

"We lost a lot of friends." Sam continued. "Pastor Jim, Caleb, Ellen, Jo.." he paused and looked at Bobby. "Bobby."

Bobby felt like there was a weight on his shoulders. His friends. His make shift of a family. Gone. Dead. Then his name as one of the fallen hunters. He knew he'd die fighting, knew it from the day he started hunting. But never did he imagine there'd be people he'd leave behind. He knew it as soon as he caught sight of the pain in Sam's eyes. The boy had lost so much. Maybe too much.

"Well, everyone has to go some time." Bobby muttered, lightening the conversation but it was far from light.

Dean turned pale, mouth trembling to say something but couldn't and Bobby felt pity for the boy. Dean had let in so little, trusted so little people and now, he heard half of those people he cared about listed in the fallen warrior's list. Not long ago that the hunter realized that Dean Winchester had made him an honorary member of his family; same as Bobby realizing that those boys, especially Dean, is a part of his, too.

"It is nearly impossible to change the past. But that does not mean it can't." Castiel spoke up. "There is already progress in our mission."

Everyone eyed him but Castiel only stared blankly ahead, a determined air about him. John thought it almost impossible to rely on blind faith but staring at the angel it wasn't hard to hope, to lean on faith. His eyes held a passionate devotion to a cause that is nearly impossible to achieve. But what could be expected from an angel?

Again, John's thoughts drifted to Mary. She had always mentioned them; the angels. She used to call Dean her little angel and thinking back on it, maybe his son was. Maybe if John failed to save Sammy, Dean won't. Because his son was strong. His son was even a better man than John could ever be. He prayed he was right. No, he was right. He had faith on his son. He had faith on Dean to save Sammy from his destiny. He concluded that maybe his faith wasn't very far from the angel's.

"That's why we're here, changing everything from scratch. The angels are losing the battle. I might not like a bunch of them very much but they're the side that doesn't involve ending the world. This time, anyway." Adam said. "I'm sorry, Dean. But whether you like it or not, I'm gonna fight. I'm not gonna sit around and watch the world burn because my big brother told me to be safe."

Dean had a small smile on his face. Those rare, genuine smiles he'd give and save only for the people he cared about. Adam was strong willed and stubborn. Just another typical Winchester; a fighter. He knew that Adam won't lean on him the same way as Sammy does but he would be there and he'd fight with his brother.

"I'm sorry, son." John whispered. Adam only stared at him. "I tried to keep you away from this life. I thought I was protecting you. I never wanted this for you or your brothers. I did what I had to do."

"It's okay, dad." Adam said, a sad, ancient smile on his lips that John never imagined he'd see on his son's face. "After dying twice, going through the apocalypse and losing mom, I sort of understood just how right you were. But it never would've worked. No matter how hard we tried."

"Kate's dead?" John asked, unable to stop himself. Adam stared at him, his expression unfathomable.

"The ghoul had kids." Adam said simply, watching as John's face flush in anger upon realization. Adam didn't want to talk about that right now. Not in front of everyone. It still hurt to think about his mother. So, he changed the subject. "But that's a story for another day. Dad, you caught fresh trail of the demon, right? Where was it, exactly?"

"It was .. Somewhere in Indiana. There were cattle mutilations everywhere. Demonic omens." John said, trying his best to not let his voice waver and forcing himself to focus on the job.

"It's a good place to start." Sam spoke up. "We'll head out the in the morning."

"What's wrong with now?" John asked, frowning.

Sam was obviously trying to end the discussion. In John's opinion, they had accomplish nothing at all. They had no plan or solid information than a 'maybe'. He knew his son was hiding something. But he won't push. Not when the news of the future created such a heavy burden on their shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to put Dean or anyone else behind the wheel. We've been driving 24 hours straight last night." Sam reasoned. John nodded in understanding. Dean wanted to say that he wasn't that tired. He drove farther with more hours before that it actually led him to insomnia. But he decided to hold his peace. Maybe a few hours of sleep won't be so bad.

"I will monitor the location where the demonic omens are occurring. I'll be back in the morning." Castiel said behind them and with a flutter of wings, he was gone.

"That is just so weird." Dean murmured.

"So, I guess we'll call it a night?" Sammy spoke up.

He didn't feel tired but he felt the need to be alone with his thoughts. Sammy couldn't imagine a future without Jess and now, hearing that he did live through a future without her, it was just so unnerving and hearing that his father was dead? Bobby? Pastor Jim and Caleb? The other names were unfamiliar but the fact that his future self mentioned them means that they must've been important to them as well.

But some part of Sammy, a part that's overlapped by all of the overwhelming facts of the future, was glad that his brother's name wasn't mentioned. He'd give anything not to lose his brother and he knew Dean felt the same way. Dean had always taken care of him, raised him, protected him. Dean was the one person he'd never lose.

Sammy cleared his throat and got up. He headed toward the spare bedroom where as a child, he and Dean would share.

"Good night." he muttered as he went. Dean had to hide a sigh. With Mr. Giantman claiming the bedroom, where was he suppose to sleep? Sammy was bound to take up both beds.

Bobby stood as well. "See ya in the morning." he said and headed to bed.

John stared at Adam, Sam and Dean. He opened his mouth but Sam cut him off, clearly understanding what he was thinking.

"I'll stay up a little more and do research. I'll take first watch as well. Dad, you can take the couch. Adam you can take the spare bed in the panic room." he said.

"What panic room?" Dean asked.

But Sam didn't answer, instead he looked at Adam. Adam gave Sam a look. An unfathomable look at Sam that spoke volumes. Though what it meant, Dean didn't know. He guessed he needed to get to know his new little brother a lot better.

"No, I'll sleep inside the Impala. I bet Dean needs the cot better than I do. Besides, I'm shorter." Adam said.

Dean almost felt joy on the last statement. Finally, he wasn't the shortest man in the family but something was off with Adam's tone. Dean can't help but detect a little sarcasm there. He shrugged it off, thinking that maybe it's nothing and Dean was only imagining things. He easily agreed and tossed Adam the keys to his baby. Adam caught it out of reflex and grinned his thanks.

"So, where's this panic room?" Dean asked.

Sam showed him the way down to the basement. Sam twisted the latch door and opened it to reveal an iron made panic room. It had a desk littered with books and papers on the side, the walls painted with sigils and devil's trap, a cabinet of guns and other weapons against the supernatural and a bed with white sheets.

"Wow. It's like a demon panic room." Dean muttered.

"That's kind of the point, Dean." Sam said pointedly. Dean rolled his eyes. Always the smart ass.

"How'd Bobby manage to make this?" Dean said as he entered.

"He had a day off." Sam said simply. "I'll be upstairs, doing some research."

"Geeky bitch." Dean murmured with a grin as he sat on the bed and took off his boots.

"Jerk." Sam said sadly and walked away. Dean puzzled over why.


	5. CHAPTER 4: THE PARTIAL TRUTH

So, uhm, major mental block! haha. sorry it took too long. No matter what I do, my writing cant even pass as okay. lolXD.

I actually have some inspirational songs while writing this:

1.) So Cold by Ben Clocks

2.) Shattered by Trading Yesterday

3.) More by Tyrone Wells

4.) and basically, every SUPERNATURAL soundtrack and fanmade video songs I've heard and seen the whole time I wrote the whole fic.

lolXD. comment or something, mates.

[**SUPERNATURAL, OF COURSE, IS NOT MINE. IT'S TOO GOOD TO BE. HAHA. KIDDING, LOVES. ENJOY! MAYBE?**]

* * *

A few hours later, Sam and Adam were driving away towards downtown.

They had sneaked out of Bobby's junk yard on the Impala with the demon knife and a few other weapons. They discovered a pack of demons just a few miles away through the research they'd done before they'd time traveled. The demons were low class but it was better than nothing and the short of information to where Azazel is unnerved Sam. This mission would be entirely pointless if they didn't know where the yellow-eyed demon was. Maybe he could even gather some demon blood for him to use against Azazel. Sam glanced at his little brother. Adam stared out the window, deep in thought.

"You should've stayed." Sam said quietly, breaking the awkward silence.

"I can't risk you doing anything stupid." Adam said as quietly, not looking away from the window.

"I can handle it." Sam defended, though in truth, he wasn't sure he could.

"Doesn't matter now. We're half way there." Adam said, seeing through Sam like glass and waved the conversation off.

That had always puzzled Sam. The way Adam could see through him just like Dean could, it was almost comforting at the same time not. It meant that he had no way to keep anything from Adam, no way to keep secrets from him. Then again, he knew the consequences of keeping secrets from the people who knew him best. It never worked out so well in the end. But worst of all, he reminded him too much of Dean. Sam shook his head, straying away from unwanted territory.

Not a few minutes later, they found the abandoned two story building just outside of downtown. The streets were deserted during this time of night. Adam grabbed the rug they spray-painted with a devil's trap from the trunk, his duffel bag and they went in stealthily. Sam had the knife while Adam had the Colt. Weapons drawn, they entered the vicinity.

The first floor was littered with debris, graffiti and trash but no demon there. They started coming up the stairs. When they heard the demons, they hid beneath the shadows and did a head count. There were about eight of them. Signaling Adam, they trampled their way in, killing everything in their way. Except, of course, for one demon. Sam distracted the last demon as Adam quietly set up the rug behind them.

"Sam!" Adam called out, signaling him that it was done. Sam didn't look at Adam but started to push the demon back. Adam got out of the way and demon stumbled unto the rug. While the demon was bewildered for a moment on why he suddenly couldn't move away from the rug, Sam grabbed a wrench he saw lying around in the demon's hideout and swung it against the demon's head as hard as he could.

While the demon was unconscious, Sam grabbed a chair as Adam got the rope out of his duffel. They tied the demon up and waited for it to wake up. As it's eyes fluttered open, it started to struggle against it's bounds.

"That was so easy, I'm almost embarrass for you and your buddies." Adam said, smirking at the demon. The eyes of the man possessed turned completely black and he growled at Adam. Sam rolled his eyes. Adam can be so much like Dean sometimes.

"Who are you working for?" Sam asked in a low dangerous voice that clearly won't take any sort of bull crap. "The name of that demon."

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you, chump?" the demon told him sarcastically. Sam raised the demon killing knife up to his face in clear view of the demon.

"Because I can make you scream." Sam said darkly. The demon suddenly screamed in pain as it smoked and sizzled when Adam splashed it with holy water. Blood started oozing on the side of the demon's face. Sam looked at his kid brother and gave him a look of approval. Adam shrugged, smirking, and gave him a look that said, '_What?_'

"And don't forget about me, hot stuff. Now, talk." Adam said casually, his hand twitching on the holy water's container.

"You just killed him! Right there!" the demon retorted and pointed his finger at the far end of the room where a body of a man lay. Sam and Adam glared at him, unimpressed.

"You have to do better than that." Sam said. "Tell me who and this'll end quickly."

Adam splashed holy water on the demon again and it hissed against it's bounds. When it came to, the demon's face and chest were covered in gashes, the demon's shirt bloody and wet from both the holy water and blood.

"Is his name Azazel, by any chance?" Adam helpfully asked. The demon looked angry and growled underneath his breath.

"No." the demon said, grinning cockily.

This time Sam grabbed his salt container from his jacket and stepped into the devil's trap to pour it's contents into the demon's mouth. The demon gurgled violently with blood. Sam made a cut on the demon's forearm and took out another flask from his other pocket and started filling it with demon blood.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Adam asked, frowning.

They talked about this. About Sam using his powers but Adam didn't think it was this soon. To be honest, he never even took it seriously that Sam was going to do this. He always thought it was just another back-up plan if things headed south.

"We don't have time for this." Sam said and turned to Adam. "Just remember: 12 hours or more in the panic room."

Adam nodded grimly as Sam stepped away from the demon and took a sip from the flask. The demon eyed him, disgusted and awed but horrified. Sam raised his hand and the demon crumpled in pain. The scream followed and Adam flinched despite himself. Even the demon was struggling to scream in pain. Adam looked away, it reminded him too much of the pit.

"I-.. I have n-no.. idea-.. What you-you're talkin-.. ABOUT!" the demon struggled to say between screams of pain.

"Oh, I think you do and just so you know, I can do this all night." Sam said calmly.

"Just-.. L-let m-me.. DIE!" the demon begged.

"I will." Sam promised. "After I get the information I want. Where is Azazel?"

"I-.. I hea-heard he was gonna m-make deals.. Some-w-where a few states over.. After-.. He dealt w-with some busi-…ness on Palo Alto, h-he said.." the demon gritted out as if spasms of pain was running up and down his body.

Adam knew that Sam was only loosing his tight and painful leash off the demon for him to talk. Adam could almost see those leash tighten as Sam's rage edged higher at the mention of Palo Alto. But it never happened, Adam contemplated the fact. The presence of an angel had to that powerful for the demon to avoid making contact.

"So this state, was it Indiana by any chance?" Adam asked, changing the subject and maybe sparing the possessed man inside from more pain Sam inflicted. The demon gasped as if he was being drowned down a barrel of water and Sam lowered his outstretched hand a minor fraction.

The demon looked at him horrified, confirming that they had it right. "Kill me! Please! I-.. can't go back.. N-not there.. Not back-.. In the pit.." he begged.

Adam and Sam could almost sympathize with the demon. Maybe they did. They both knew what it felt like down there. Eternal torture, pain, loneliness, sadness. Pick out the most horrible words ever made and hell's got it on a silver platter. This demon, Adam realized, was newly made, fresh from the oven itself.

Sam towered over the demon again and used the demon-killing-knife to cut through flesh. The demon cried out as Sam filled the flask with more demon blood. After he was satisfied with the flask's contents, Sam drove the knife into the demon's heart, a spark went out of it's eyes and darkness clashed over. It went limp and no longer moved.

It was dawn when Adam and Sam got back to Bobby's. They can hear a faint yelling coming from inside the house. Sam sighed. Typical that he and his father would come into it this early in the morning. In truth, he missed it so bad it ached. Adam threw him a questioning glance.

"The hell's going on in there?" his little brother asked.

"The usual." Sam only said.

Adam raised a brow but didn't question it further. Looks like he's about to witness for the first time an episode of 'Typical at Winchester's'.

As Sam and Adam crept back into the house with bags of food they bought from the nearest diner they could find, they heard footfalls coming their way. Sam sighed. John came into view and found both his sons worn out and dirty, as if they just came out of a fight. Maybe they did. He crossed his arms and made his authoritative aura known. He was full on Marine mode.

"Where've you been?" John demanded.

"Just for a drive around town, scanning the perimeter. We made a few calls to other hunters about some hunts that we we're suppose to be doing now." Sam explained almost immediately, running the lines he'd been practicing in his head smoothly.

Sam and Adam had actually spent the rest of the evening in the Impala with a phone tucked between their ear and shoulder, making phone calls to various hunters. Some knew them and some did not, leaving the suspicious hunters anonymous tips on various hunts. The hunters accepted their tips and told them they'll look into it.

"We found out that Indiana's good," Sam continued. "Azazel's there, making deals. Plus, we brought breakfast." Sam said casually, gesturing to the bags he and Adam were carrying.

"Did someone say breakfast?" Dean interrupted, coming into the hall with a coffee mug on hand and a wide grin on his face. Dean gave his father a quick glance to just let this go. He and Sammy was already starting to form one helluva shouting match even before Sam and Adam came back. Something about disappearing on Dean and never bothered to make a one quick phone call that he was all right. Dean was rooting on Sammy's side of the fight but as much as he wanted to give his Dad a piece of his mind, he didn't want them fighting. So no way was his Dad going to start a fight with anther version of his brother this early in the morning as well.

"Here," Adam gave him one of the bags. "It's a bacon burger. And pie."

"Awesome," Dean said as he looked inside the bag. He gave an appreciative look at Adam. "Thanks, dude."

As he passed by his father on his way to the kitchen, he gave him a look again. This time it said, 'Don't do something you'll regret, Dad'. His father sighed and let it go. For now. They all went back into the kitchen where Bobby was sitting down with a coffee mug on his hands and an irritated looking Sammy right next to him, sending his father a cold glare.

"Where have you been? And no driving-round-town-to-check-the-perimeter crap." Sammy snapped at his older self. Sam sighed. Now, he knew what pissed his father off so much. Speaking of his father. In the corner of his eye, he saw his father with amusement in his eyes and trying to fight a smile. He could almost hear what his father was thinking, 'Karma is a bitch, Sam.'

Then there was Dean who chuckled despite himself and Bobby grinning wickedly.

"Gee, Sam, I never knew you went through menopause at such a young age." Adam mused.

Dean and Bobby chuckled under their breaths and John broke his hold over his smile. Sam and Sammy glared at Adam, who raised his hands in mock surrender under his big brothers' cold glare.

"Stop stalling. What were you doing sneaking out in the middle of the night?" Sammy said, embarrassment pushed down and suspicions taking over. The amusement faded dramatically, replaced by tension and anticipation.

"We found a pact of demons just on the edge of downtown. We ravaged and killed demons. Interrogated one and killed that one, too." Adam bluntly revealed.

Sam looked at him, annoyed. The rest of the crowd just stared at him like he just dropped out of heaven and gave them the word of God. Bobby was the first one to recover.

"There's nothin' that can kill a demon, son." Bobby said gruffly under his tucker hat

"I have a magical demon-killing knife, the Colt and angel blades in my duffel and last I check, they could all kill demons." Adam said, almost smugly. Sammy rolled his eyes as Dean grinned approvingly toward their newly discovered little brother. Sammy could only imagine the pain of having both his brothers along with him on hunts.

"The Colt?" John perked up.

"Yeah, Dad," Adam said. "Samuel Colt's very own."

"That's just a myth." Bobby said. "There's no such thing."

"No, it works. Daniel Elkins had it. Dean killed the yellow-eyed demon with it in the future." Sam said.

"We can kill the sonofvabitch?" John said, hopeful.

"Yeah, but.. It's not going to be that easy, Dad." Sam said.

"Why not?" Dean asked, sounding almost impatient. Then his tone became sarcastic. "We have a gun that can kill the demon, some other weapons that can also kill the demon and we have you're wise knowledge of the future on what to expect. So, I repeat, why not?"

"Because, Dean," Sam said, sighing, as if he was tired of explaining everything they had planned out. But that was just the problem. Dean didn't know what his brothers' plans were. "Azazel is only the least of our worries. Look, we have this.. Destiny."

"Gee, Sam, you don't sound girly at all." Dean muttered.

"What I mean is, Azazel marked me! I have demon blood in me, Dean! I can kill, exorcise and torture demons with my mind! Hell, forget about leading a demon army! I let Lucifer out of his cage! We need to stop this from happening! We need information on where Saraqael and Lilith are hiding so we can deal with them! It's our only chance of ending this!" Sam retorted.

Adam knew that the demon blood was making Sam lose his temper. He knew what he had to do. He looked at Sam but gave him a dismissive glance. They had a lot to deal with at the moment. The rest of them, apart from Adam, all held their breaths. Adam counted to ten until it was over. It was Sammy that broke the tense silence.

"I started the Apocalypse, didn't I?" he asked in a small voice.

"It was an accident. You didn't kno-" Adam started to say.

"Yes." Sam cut him off. He looked at Adam. "In fact, I knew it was bad. Dean warned me over and over again but I didn't listen. I wanted to prove that I wasn't evil. That, with my powers, I can still do something good." Sam scoffed disgustedly at himself. "It ended so badly I had hunters hunting me. And when Dean-.." he paused, looking down in shame. "I might as well punched him in the face when I ran away and trusted a demon over him. That would've been a lot less painful."

John's jaw tensed and his rage bubbled and simmered like a kettle on a stove. But before he could scream his lungs out to his second youngest, Dean spoke.

"You betrayed me." he concluded.

And that was what stopped John. The look on his eldest face, the tone in his voice and the way he accepted it as fact so fast. The hurt, the betrayal, his trust broken in shards. His brother had betrayed and left him. Again. The realization of it was revolting. His sons were inseparable. Always have been and it should've been always will.

Dean had his eyes darting from Sam to Sammy, who looked horrified, as if he was asked to mutilate and skin a dog alive. He'd never betray his brother the same way he knew Dean would never betray him. That's how it was. They trusted each other more than anyone. More than their own father but here was his future self blatantly telling his older brother he screwed that up in his face.

Sam knew it was true and he wished more than anything he could take it back, change it. Maybe he will. Maybe he could. But the damage was done. Seeing the betrayed look on the younger version of his brother, he knew it was too late now. Dean believed it. It'll scar his brother for life and he'll never trust him the same way again.

A flutter of wings and Sam had never been thankful, impressed and relieved by the impeccable timing of Castiel's entrance. He eyed the crowd before him, sensed the tense air that stormed like a tornado around them and he blinked, ignoring it.

"I have narrowed down Azazel's next target. He is, in fact, in Indiana." Castiel reported. The air still swirled with tension but it was dimming, like a dying storm. "He is being cautious and biding his time with his deals. We can intercept him there."

"Good." it was Adam that spoke up. "I have a plan."


	6. CHAPTER 5: THE ROAD TO DISASTER

HEY! how are you liking it so far? kinda just having a little mental block here. lol. so, uhm, the next chapters are gonna be a lot more intense, i promise. i actually just wanted this out of the way so i can start posting the more.. cool ones? i dunno. you decide when you get to read it. lol. comment or something.

[**SUPERNATURAL IS NOT MINE. OBVIOUSLY. LOL**]

* * *

"NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" John bellowed. "I AM NOT RISKING YOUR BROTHER AS BAIT!"

"So, who'd you rather risk then? Dean? Sam? Bobby? Sammy? Yourself?" Adam shot at his father. "Because last I checked, Dad, they're human beings, too, just like me! And you're just suicidal!"

"Your brothers have trained for years for this! Bobby and I have more experience! So, no! Not while you're still untrained!" John retorted.

"UNTRAINED?" Adam scoffed indignantly. "I just went off killing demons last night, which I'm pretty sure you've never done your entire life!"

"I've been hunting for decades!" John shot.

"Well, I've been hunting a lot more dangerous monsters!" Adam shot back. He pointed at the map on the table. Castiel had told them Azazel's list of victims huddled up in one area on the darker side of town in Anderson, Indiana. An abandoned warehouse was placed right in the middle of it. Adam saw a perfect plan. If only his father would see it that way.

"Look, you'll be there if I need back-up. The area is too perfect." Adam said, trying to get his temper in check, as he drew an imaginary circle with his index finger on the map where the warehouse was located. "We have one shot at this. If we blow this, Azazel's gone. I'm leading him toward you, anyway. I'll be fine, Dad, get a grip."

"It's still too risky!" John shot.

"We're hunters, Dad! Even breathing is risky!" Adam shot back.

"So, this is what it looked like when Dad and I does it." Sammy muttered under his breath, watching the heating banter intently.

"You have no idea." Dean muttered back.

Sammy glanced at Dean, surprised that his big brother even registered his presence. He'd grown so quiet that Sammy feared that Dean had mentally shut himself down, trying to fix whatever was broken inside. And Sammy hated it when he does that. Dean had always said that he can take care of himself but Sammy would never, not even for a thousand years, believe that. But mostly, Sammy dreaded that Dean would hate him forever. He shot his brother an apologetic look, about to start groveling for forgiveness, but Dean waved him off. They had bigger things to worry about. Dean stepped forward between Adam and John.

"All right, break it up. Dad, calm down. Adam, back off." Dean told them. He sounded tired, even to his own ears. Adam and John slowly did what they were told. Dean realized that Adam isn't as stubborn as Sam, which is good news if he loved picking fights with John. Dean won't go through great lengths to hush them both down, unlike when it was with Sammy and John.

"Dad, Adam's right. The plan is simple and perfect. Nothing can go wrong with all of us there to back him up." Sam reasoned.

"You want your little brother to be bait? To storm in and just piss off the demon that killed your mother and run like hell just so he could lead it to a trap?" John retorted at Sam.

"For crying out loud, I'm twenty-one!" Adam whined.

"And lack training!" John said.

"NO, I DON'T! DEAN TRAINED ME! SAM TRAINED ME!" Adam argued. He closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, counted to three and looked his father squarely in the eyes. "Look, we don't have time to argue about how well trained I am. I can do this. I'm the only one who can. I've faced worse, believe me. I can go in, taunt the son of a bitch, run out to the warehouse and we have a trapped demon in our hands."

"Wow, great plan, kid. Nothing to worry about the fact that demons are telepathic or anything." Bobby muttered.

Everyone turned to the older hunter. He was propped against the kitchen sink, his arms across his chest. He'd observed quietly and out of the way and so did Castiel, who stood by the kitchen doorframe as if that was his assigned guard post.

"You are not helping my case." Adam said, deadpan.

"Never really said I would." Bobby shrugged.

"Adam's the best shot we have. The demon doesn't know him. He'd just burst in there and pretend he was another hunter easy. And he has faced a lot worse. The telepathy won't be much of a problem if he would just run like hell." Sam said. Adam hid a wince at Sam's casual tone. Sammy looked as if he was ready to strangle his future self.

"I just have something to point out here," Dean spoke up, his tone close to anger. Everyone turned to him, holding their breaths. He turned to Sam. "Why are you so eager to put Adam out there? Why are you so eager to put him on the front lines, in the fire, huh, Sam?"

"Dean, it was my idea, remember?" Adam defended, shooting him a look to let it go. "He's only backing me up. Don't blame him fo-.."

"No, I want to hear why," Dean interrupted, his voice rising. He was secretly pissed at Sam. Maybe not much of a secret but no one can blame him. In his head, he knew he was only using the excuse to be mad. He wanted to be angry instead to wallow up to the hurt he felt inside. To the betrayal. To the fears. He wanted to scream so badly he was taking the first opportunity handed to him. "He's a kid, Sam! I don't care if we trained him better or he'd faced a lot scarier monsters than we have! He's our kid brother and we're suppose to be protecting him! That's our job! That's my job! What kind of brother are you?"

And just like that, they were stunned silent. Sammy felt like someone jammed a knife on his chest. His brother had every right to question what kind of brother he was but it still stung. Sammy knew that when he left for Stanford, Dean needed him in so many ways. Sammy kept his brother grounded, kept him sane and happy. But Sammy still left because he was selfish. Sammy still walked away because he was angry with his father. Sammy still betrayed Dean. And he'd done it again in the future. His brother gave, protected and sacrificed so many things. All for him. All for his father. All for their family and he and his father couldn't even give half of it in return.

Sam merely locked his jaw, his fist forming into a ball at his sides. His anger seeping out of him in low waves. But some part of him, down under all of that anger, he was begging to have his brother save him. It was the poison running through his veins that's making him do this. It was the evil things inside him that's making him say things or do things he wouldn't.

_It's the demon blood. It'll be over soon. It's just the demon blood_, Sam chanted in his head.

"Dean, this is my gig, too," Adam said quietly. Dean looked at him, with a hard edge on his eyes. "And you can't protect me from everything. I chose this, that's why I can do this, okay? There are no kids in war, Dean. Only soldiers. So don't strain your wrinkles for me, big brother." Adam gave him a sincere, devilish grin.

Dean wanted to grab his brothers and run, leave this fight that isn't even suppose to be theirs. Run away from this life. Start over somewhere else. He never wanted this. He'd give anything to get out of this, along with his family. He never asked to be a hero. He just wanted his family safe and together.

The phone rang and everyone almost jumped except for Castiel, who stayed as still as stone. Dean dropped his gaze to the floor as Bobby went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Bobby said to the receiver, his voice losing its usual gruff a little. "Yeah.. With a what?.. Yeah, sure... No, not at all.. Okay, I'll be seeing ya. Don't do anything stupid 'til I get there."

Bobby hung up and turned to the Winchesters and the angel. "That was Caleb. He found a horde of witches in Washington and needs some back-up. I'll need to head up there and help him out. What are you lot gonna do?" he said.

John's gaze were fixed at his youngest son. Adam only shot him with a pleaded look with his pale blue eyes. His son wasn't eager to please and submissive like Dean nor was he rebellious and contradicting like Sam. Adam was somewhere in between. He wasn't doing this to prove himself that he was capable or that his father was wrong but he was doing this because it's a good plan and, John be damned, it was. He shifted his gaze to the floor and sighed. Adam took that as a submission.

Adam turned to Bobby. "We'll be heading to Indiana, Uncle Bobby." he said with a grin.

* * *

An hour later, they loaded their vehicles with weapons and supplies quietly. John slammed the backdoor of his truck and strode toward Bobby awkwardly. Bobby was leaning against his beaten down car and nodded to him with his trucker hat. John mimicked Bobby's position beside the other hunter and together, they watched the younger hunters work their way through the packing and preparations.

"Bobby, I'm-.." John started.

"Just take care of your damn kids, John." Bobby interrupted, keeping his eyes on the younger hunters. "You'll do me a great favor."

"Yeah, I will." John said.

As if he needed to make that promise. He'd do anything for his boys. But Bobby had became a second father to both Sammy and Dean. Maybe to Adam, too, but John wasn't so sure. He owed his old friend that promise. Bobby had taken care of his boys in ways that John never had. Especially, Dean. John knew that he was Bobby's favorite and if ever Dean needed anything, whether it'd be comfort or just a place to rest and heal wounds that cut deeper than skin, Dean would definitely go to Bobby. They settled into a comfortable silence.

"If ya need anything, the house'll probably be vacant for a couple of days. I'll tell Caleb what you're up to." Bobby said after a moment, as he stood upright and opened the car door. John stood upright as well, sensing that the other hunter needed to get going.

"Thanks." John said quietly. "For everything, Bobby."

Bobby grunted. "Good luck, Winchester." he said, head and elbow sticking out the car window. John watched him go, grateful that he wasn't the only one looking out for his boys.

* * *

"Hey, Adam? Why did the Azazel kill our mom?" Sammy said out of the blue, as they sped through the dead of night.

They had driven for hours in silence and Sammy had finally had the courage to ask the most mysterious question he'd wanted to ask his entire life; why did his mother die?

Sam and his father rode on the truck in front of them while Adam sat in the backseat and Sammy on the front with Dean driving the Impala. Adam could make out Sam and John's lips moving from the truck which meant it was fair play to answer his brothers' questions.

"I'm not really the right person for you ask that question to but.. From what I gathered, your mom made a deal with him a long time ago to save your dad's life. Cas even told me once that he took Dean back in time for him to witness the deal and no matter how hard he tried to stop it, well.. The past isn't that easy to alter. She didn't sell her soul or anything," Adam added quickly, seeing the horror on both his brothers' faces. Dean's knuckles had gone white on the steering wheel while Sammy was barely taking in oxygen. "In fact, she didn't even know what the demon wanted. See, she was a hunter. Her dad and Dean was hunting Azazel when the demon took over your grandfather and-.."

"She was a what?" Dean asked, revolting horror etched on his face. Sammy only scoffed, unable to know what to say to that.

"Yeah, she was." Adam said, smirking. "She came from a long line of hunters. Cas gave me the need-know about your families. Dad came from a special bloodline tracing back to Cain and Abel. That's why we're.. special, I guess."

"Special how?" Dean asked.

"How about I finish the one about your mom first?" Adam mocked, obviously evading the topic.

"So, what happened that night?" Sammy asked.

"Azazel fed you demon blood. He would've left her alone if she just didn't get out of bed. But she caught him and well.." Adam trailed off. There was an awkward and painful silence. Dean cleared his throat and tried to lighten up the mood.

"So, who is this Lilith? If she's some powerful demon, why does she need some low life demon like Azazel to do all her dirty work?" Dean asked.

"First of all, Azazel isn't just a demon. He used to be an angel." Adam said.

"He was a what?" Sammy asked, scandalized.

"Yeah. He's one of the fallen angels that got chained in hell and, unfortunately, lost his grace, burned right out of him by hell's fire. He became somewhat a hybrid. Half an angel, half a demon. That's why his eyes are yellow. A kind demon nobody's heard of yet. He's the very first one to ever escape from hell, from what the other angels had told me." Adam explained.

"So what about this Lilith?" Sammy asked.

"Lilith isn't just any bad ass demon out of hell, she's the first demon ever created. They call her 'Lucifer's First'. He tempted her, convinced her to do something evil. She's also the final seal to Lucifer's cage." Adam said.

"Final seal?" Sammy asked.

"The devil's cage is locked by 66 seals. There are 600 different seals all in all. She can break 65 of them but the final seal can't be broken by her alone. She has to die. She can't do that. Suicidal isn't exactly a demon's MO." Adam said.

"The future me-.. Sam said something about him-me- breaking the final seal. So, if she was the final seal, did that mean I killed her?" Sammy asked in a small voice, sounding almost like a 5-year-old. Adam cursed Sammy for his observant fast thinking brain. Of course he'd stay silent and still, wait for the truth to come out unguarded and he'd pounce on it like the hunter he was trained to be.

"You didn't know what would happen, Sam." Adam said.

"And what about this Saraqael you folks keep talking about?" Dean asked, straying away from that topic.

"One of the Watchers." Adam replied, almost grateful of the topic change. "He's a fallen angel who never lost his grace and got power charged. Long story short, he found a way to take power on his brethrens' angel juice and started sucking them dry."

"How the hell do you suck dry an angel's angel juice?" Dean asked, frowning.

"We don't know. It's something the leviathans taught the Watchers, well, one in particular, before you guys killed them. They were all working together. Demons, fallen angels, leviathans. Hell, even angels worked along side them to end the world." Adam said, bitterness clear on his tone.

"Leviathans?" Sammy asked.

"They're one of the very first monsters ever created by God. They're imprisoned in purgatory but.. Well, they got out." Adam said.

Dean could sense that Adam was hiding something. Again. Dean sighed inwardly.

_Suck it up, Winchester_, Dean thought. _Suck it up and deal_.

"What about Castiel?" Sammy asked. "Isn't he an angel, too? There must be hundreds of them, if the myths are true. Why do they need us when they have the archangels or something?"

"The numbers of our garrison had dimmed down over the century." Castiel said awkwardly, suddenly appearing right next to Adam with a flutter of wings on the backseat.

Dean swerved the Impala with a shocked, "Whoa!"

"Easy, Dean, it's just Cas!" Adam yelled.

He'd forgotten how unused his brothers were with Castiel's entrances. Now, his brothers are about to experience having their personal space violated, shocked out of their skin with sudden appearances and just the awkwardness of the rarely blinking angel. Again.

"Next time, buddy, there are these things we call phones." Dean told the angel sarcastically.

"The voice said I was out of minutes." Castiel reasoned. Dean just gave him an incredulous look on the rear view mirror and shook his head.

"Whatever." Dean muttered. "Where were you?"

"Checking in.." Castiel said, uncomfortable with the phrase. "With the other angels and the state of the war." Castiel frowned. "Something has gone wrong."

"Cas? What's wrong?" Adam asked, giving the angel a questioning look. When Castiel didn't reply, Adam pressed, "What happened?"

"She'll explain later. Right now, we need to focus on Azazel." Castiel said.

"She?" Dean asked from the front seat.

"Another angel." Adam waved off, ignoring his first question, but the tension never left.

The angel remained quiet, still and unblinking. It unnerved Dean a lot. He turned the music louder and wanted to lose himself to sound of the Impala running through asphalt and Led Zeppelin, drowning in his thoughts as he tried to unveil the secret of the future and if he even wanted to know.


	7. CHAPTER 6: DESTINY REVEALED

hi. sorry it took so long but here it is. hehe. i suck at this chapter for sure. soooo, just read and bare with me. kinda just jumped it or something.

comment and everything. of course, **SUPERNATURAL IS NOT MINE, LOVE**. hehe.

enjoy and stuff.~.~

* * *

_It was the first time Dean had woken up and it was too slow for Adam's liking._

_He frowned at his big brother's weaker state. Dean was always an ass, even when he was hurting or lost of hope. This version of Dean unnerved Adam like it was something that wasn't even possible to happen. Dean's eyes wandered around the room. As if that simple action already exhausted him, he shut them again and pried open his chapped lips. __They opened but the only sound that surfaced were the rusted clinking of his voice box, as if he had been screaming non-stop for decades._

_Maybe he was. Adam wasn't sure._

_Dean tried again. "..-am-..? S-sa-..m?" Dean said, barely above a whisper. But the way Dean's eyebrows knitted, it seemed as if he was screaming the name away._

"_He's not here." Adam told him coldly. Dean's eyes opened wide. He looked to where the voice had come from. His green eyes finally landed on Adam's pale blue ones._

"_A-.. Ada-..m?" Dean asked hoarsely._

"_Alive and in the flesh, big brother." Adam said, his voice as dead as the green eyes piercing his soul._

* * *

Adam woke up with a silent jump against the Impala's backseat door.

He was slumped against the window, his neck stiff and his face prickling from the lack of blood flow. Only Castiel noticed his sudden jolt, which the angel wisely ignored. Dean and Sammy were having a conversation with Castiel, their voices lowered for his benefit, oblivious to the nightmare Adam had just escaped from. Practice made his ability to hide nightmares away near perfect.

After all, he learned from the best.

"Why'd you let me sleep?" Adam grumbled.

"Because you needed it." Sammy said with a grin, watching him with his elbow propped up against the front seat.

"What time is it? Where are we?" Adam asked.

"Springfield, Illinois." Dean said, grinning. "And you just missed breakfast."

Sammy handed him a cold burger and he nibbled on the edge subconsciously while Sammy, Dean and Castiel went back to their conversation. Something about angel and demon traps. They've officially been driving for at least 45 hours. He remembered stopping somewhere in Iowa after the 28th hour of their little expedition, Sammy finally putting his foot down that they needed to rest. So they did and the morning after, they hit the road again. Adam didn't even realize he fell asleep. He stretched his arms, rubbed his eyes and yawned.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Dean grin at his actions. He quickly realized that he must've looked like a new born baby, just waking up. He silently and quickly recovered from a moment of embarrassment. He fixed his eyes away from his brothers, tuned their voices out and just silently wished this is the reality he belonged in.

Dean had been keeping an eye on his littlest, newly discovered brother. He had watched Adam twitch and groan in his not so restful sleep, yawning like a baby to looking out the window, playing catatonic. Dean came to terms, though time was short and choices were limited, that this new brother would be his and Sammy's new responsibility.

Well, mostly his.

The lack of devotion the future Sam depicted had Dean thinking that he was not doing a good job with Adam. But Adam followed every order Sam had commanded. Adam looked up to Sam whenever he felt at a crossroads. Dean saw that for himself when Adam couldn't even decide who he'd bunked with when they stopped at an unnamed motel for a shut eye.

He sighed inwardly.

He slightly wondered why he even left Sam in charge of Adam in the first place if they weren't getting along that much. That got him thinking. Where was he in all this mess? If it was so goddamn important, why wasn't he here with his brothers, fixing this problem? Playing mediator or big brother or something?

He parted his lips, thinking about voicing out his thoughts to Adam but Castiel chose that time to interrupt.

"Heaven is .. Aware of our attempts." Castiel said after a moment of silence had passed.

"What?" Adam asked, his eyes igniting to life.

"It's of no concern. For now." Castiel reassured.

"What do you mean?" Sammy asked. "If it's heaven then they can help."

"No, they won't." Castiel said. "Heaven will not agree of our attempts to stop the world from ending."

"Wow. I thought heaven was suppose to be the good guys." Dean muttered.

"Why would they want the world to end? They're angels. What does God even say about all this?" Sammy asked.

Castiel looked away, uncomfortable. "He does not say anything at all. He'd been silent for such a long time that the angels grew restless, soldiers and children without a leader and a father."

Dean guessed Castiel was talking from experience. He let out a sigh. Angels weren't helping ridding the world of evil sons of bitches then, why would they help now? They didn't help when demons are running around, killing people nor did they give a hand killing supernatural beings.

But most of all, they weren't there when his mother burned and died. Why should they give a damn now if they never did?

"I will return shortly." Castiel said and with a flutter of wings, he was gone. Castiel disappeared for about twenty minutes. When he came back, he held an antique jar that held the most curious liquid.

"What's that?" Sammy asked.

"It's holy oil. It's very rare." Castiel said.

"What's it for?" Sammy asked.

"For Azazel. After all, he is an angel. Devil traps might not work on him as much." Castiel said.

"What do we do with it?" Sammy asked. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's unending curiosity.

"We light it on fire around the fallen angel." Castiel said.

"So, does it just work on just fallen angels or all angels?" Sammy asked, his brow raised.

"All angels. Including the avenging and archangels." Castiel said.

"What happens if Azazel crossed the fire?" Sammy asked.

"He dies." Castiel said.

"Let's cross our fingers he cross it then." Dean muttered. Adam snorted. Castiel and Sammy remained quiet after that.

* * *

After a few hours of driving and awkward silence later, they passed through a Cicero, Indiana and both the angel and Adam grew restless throughout the passing of that town. Dean noticed all the non-verbal exchange happening in the backseat of his car.

Adam's eyes filled with concern and could almost replicate Sammy's own puppy dog eyes whilst the angel remained impassive but determined.

"Should we?" Adam whispered.

"No. Now is not the right time." Castiel said. Adam nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Dean asked. Sammy glanced at his older brother. Dean had a way of being blunt to which Sammy was sometimes grateful for.

"Nothing." Adam reassured them.

Somehow, Dean doubted it was nothing.

* * *

_Anderson City, __Indiana_

"Sweetheart, it's the best offer you've got," the demon said, his eyes bursting with yellow tint and the woman, whose husband is dying, gasped in fear.

The demon smiled softly. "Don't be scared. I just need something you won't even miss and it won't even be until ten years from now." the demon said.

The woman, after a long period of hesitation, nodded her agreement. It was worth the wait and the demon smiled to another closed deal. As he leaned in for the kiss to seal the deal, the door burst open and he was blasted full of rock salt. A young man stood in the doorway, his shotgun smoking from the shot.

"Pick on someone your own size, you fugly ass son of a bitch!" the young hunter retorted, reloading his shotgun.

"Whoever you are, you just wrote your own tombstone." Azazel hissed, his eyes flashing with anger and annoyance. He turned to the woman. "Hold that thought, sweetheart."

The young hunter exited the door as Azazel rose to his feet. He smirked giving the hunter a fighting chance and a head start. Azazel teleported himself behind the hunter, playing with his food, and slowly stalked toward him. The hunter was running fast through an abandoned alley leading to an abandoned warehouse.

Azazel had to chuckle.

This amateur must be the stupidest to date. When he reached the warehouse's entrance, he flicked his hand and sent the hunter flying but another deafening shot and he was once again blasted with rock salt. The hunter grabbed hold of the chains dangling from the side of the warehouse, hauled himself up the metal railing and ran.

Azazel had to give him credit for his aim but the kid was dead meat.

He kept perfect pace as he stalked his prey who was shoot rock salts aimlessly everywhere. He had to grin at his prize. He was going to have fun with this young fellow. The hunter leaped into the air and grabbed hold of one of the chains again, landing on the ground and faced the demon.

Azazel had to add another point for this boy's bravery and stupidity.

He walked slowly toward the boy, glancing up slightly to make sure there was no demon trap. After being satisfied that there was no such traps to be seen, he neared his prized chew toy. The boy was panting, alert and expectant. He flicked his hand again but the kid remained in place. Puzzled he did again. Then, he suddenly realized that he wasn't moving any further. He was trapped!

His eyes held rage in them as he saw the boy grin. This kid was going to burn in hell. The young hunter held two things now, his shotgun disposed at his feet; one, was an ultraviolet flashlight that he turned on for the demon to see the invisible demon trap, two, was a lighter.

Adam flicked the lighter to life and threw it on the ground and the holy oil erupted into golden flames.

"Got you now, you fugly ass son of a bitch." Adam said as his smirk widen and the Winchesters and Castiel revealed themselves from their hiding spots.

* * *

"Well, I must say I'm impressed. I think I'm starting to like you, boy" the yellow-eyed demon said with eyes boiling with rage and hatred.

"Thanks. I was trained by the best." Adam said sarcastically.

"I bet you were." Azazel said he, eying the crowd before him.

"Dean," Azazel said as he spotted the young hunter. "It is so good to finally meet you in our corresponding time period. I have to admit, it took me a while to realize it. I knew you looked so familiar."

Dean wanted to ask what the demon was talking about but the demon's yellow eyes started moving towards Castiel. "Well, well, well. I always wondered when the cavalry would arrive."

"Azazel" Castiel greeted.

"Castiel." Azazel said. "Long time no see, brother."

"Where is Lilith?" Castiel asked dangerously low.

"In the deepest pit of hell, of course. Where else?" Azazel said, grinning.

"I wont ask again. Where is Lilith?" Castiel asked again.

"Even if I knew, why would I tell you?" Azazel challenged.

"It's not him you should be worrying about." Sam stepped out from the shadows and neared the demon. The demon's yellow eyes registered shock as if he noticed something different about Sam for the first time.

"Son of a bitch. Heaven didn't send you, didn't they?" Azazel said to Castiel. "My, my, brother. Feats like that would earn you a place in hell."

The demon laughed gleefully before turning to Sam. "Sam, sam, sam. Talk about wrong place at the wrong time." Azazel said between chuckles. "Bad pun, I know. Just had to say it, didn't I? And well fed! Daddy won't be so happy about that, now, won't he?"

Azazel shifted his gaze to John who was seething underneath the cool demeanor. Azazel winked at him and his fists closed tighter in anger. He just had to remain impassive. Demons lie. But somehow, John doubted the comment about his son being 'well fed' was nothing.

"Where is Lilith?" Sam asked, his face unfathomable.

"I think you'll like her; Lilith. Pass all that nasty surface she's nothing but a darling bitch." Azazel said, chuckling.

"Okay." Sam said in a toneless voice. He raised his hand and Azazel's eyes filled with pain, scream gurgled in his throat, unable to escape. Dean was surprised at how calmly Sam and Adam appeared to be. Especially Sam, who was torturing the demon from the inside with _his mind_.

Sammy and John, on the other hand, looked horrified. It was true, then. Sammy was special and whatever made him special had changed his brother.

Dean was sure it wasn't a good change.

"Sam!" John had yelled.

"How-..? What-..?" Sammy said, sounding confused and scared.

"Where's Lilith?" Sam asked again as if John and Sammy never spoke and lowered his hand to let the demon speak.

"Go straight to hell!" Azazel cursed.

"Already did with your so called father." Sam said, as-a-matter-of-factly. "Fun times. Let's try another question; where's Saraqael?"

"How did you know about-.." Azazel started to ask but trailed off as realization dawned on him. "The plan worked, didn't it?"

With the Winchester's raging silence, the demon burst in a celebrating joy. "I was never a fan of long term plans but, then again," the demon paused and stared intently into Sam's green eyes. "They came for you, didn't they?"

A shiver ran down John's spine. Sammy's destiny. His boy, they came for him. John wanted to strangle the demon in front of him. This demon killed his wife and did something to his son.

But when the demon continued to speak, it surprised John. It wasn't talking about Sammy at all.

"You know, I happen to notice you're one man short there, squirt." Azazel said tauntingly with a grin on his face. "Where's Dean, Sam? I have to be honest, my heart breaks for that poor kid. You know when I first laid eyes on your brother I almost felt sorry for him. Well, almost."

"What's he talking about Sam?" John asked.

Dean was confused. How did he suddenly became part of the conversation? He remained still and quiet in the background yet here they were, talking about him as if he was dead.

"You mean, you haven't asked the most important question of all? Well, I'm glad I didn't miss that." Azazel said gleefully.

"Sam?" Sammy asked, fear creeping up inside him. "What's he talking about? What about Dean? What happened to him?"

"Go on, Sam, tell them. Tell them the truth about your brother and his destiny. You know, ironically, you had it easy Sam. A few demon blood in you, demons watching over you, guarding you, manipulating you toward our goals. But Dean? He had worst things planned for him, worst things watching him. But we knew it was going to all end up to the Winchester boys in the end. It's in your blood. It was predestined, I suppose you could say. I'd be scared as hell, too, if I knew my old family got big plans for me." Azazel said, his grin etching up higher.

"You lying bastard!" John exploded, trudging forward.

Dean and Sammy held their father back before he could cross the holy fire.

John was in rage. Both of his sons. Both in danger.

"Now Johny boy, why would I lie? You really think I'll make this up when it's too good to be true? Did you really think that Sammy's the only one marked? Who has a destiny? They'll take your boys, John, and make them see hell and back." Azazel said, starting to laugh. "Maybe even let them have a little glimpse of heaven and that's the worst place I've ever been to."

Sam had enough. He raised his hand and the demon doubled in pain again, his vision red in anger. "Where is Saraqael?! Or I'll swear I'll rip you from the inside out!" he retorted. Sam pulled back his hand and the demon looked as if he was fighting for each breath he was taking.

"You already know that trying to change the past doesn't always work. You could only make it worst. Didn't Dean tell you that? After all, it was him who led me to your mother." Azazel said as he was panting, smirking at John. "I liked her. She got some spunk in her."

"What's he talking about, Sam? What about Mom? Sam, what did I do?" Dean asked, panic lacing his voice.

When Sam didn't answer, Dean yelled, "SAM!"

"I sent you thirty-two years into the past to see how it all began." Castiel spoke, breaking the tense silence. Dean turned to the angel. "Why this demon came to your brother when he was six months old."

"Mom was a hunter." Sam said, low as a whisper. "She tried to help you hunt down the yellow-eyed demon."

"But instead, I found her." Azazel supplied. "I killed you," he pointed at John, smirking wider. "And she made a deal with me. I didn't ask for her soul or anything, just a little something she won't even miss."

Sam raised his hand and Azazel crumpled over in pain again, scream still stuck in his throat. The demon looked as if he was about to explode; his eyes pooping out of their sockets and his ears and nose bleeding. "Just tell me where Lilith and Saraqael is and I'll stop the pain."

Then, suddenly, the lights flickered on and off, thunder rolling in the distance and a flutter of wings.

"Enough." a firm voice came from behind. Sam lowered his hand and the demon stopped writhing in pain.

Sammy turned and saw a girl of about thirteen in a white, fluffy coat. Her face was pale, as were her lips and her hair was black with elegant curls dangling around her face. Her eyes were intimidating grey orbs that stopped at each of her audience's faces. An air of power radiated from her and Sammy wasn't sure whether it was warmth or a rage dimmed down into a hum.

She was beautiful.

She fixed her eyes on the demon inside the holy fire.

"Hello, brother." she said to the demon. "Long time, no see."

"What are you doing here?" the demon said, traces of fear laced beneath his words. "This isn't your area of expertise."

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures, Azazel." she said and turned to Sam. "Do not fret. Lilith is still safely tucked away in hell, Sam. Saraqael is our main concern."

"Who are you?" John asked.

She turned to John and said, "I am Amiel. I am an avenging angel."

"Amiel?" Castiel said. Amiel turned to him and they shared a look.

Castiel tried to restrain his panic and be stoic but after all that time, he's still unable to control his vessels' facial expression.

The rest read it for what it was; fear.

Lightning and thunder suddenly crashed above them. The light bulbs burst into shards all around and sparks flew everywhere. A sound so loud it was as if an airplane was crash landing toward them. The angels stood still and locked their eyes to the trapped demon, as if it was nothing.

Azazel looked as if he was a cornered animal; nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. Sam and Adam was breathing fast. They knew what was coming. Dean, John and Sammy, on the other hand, gripped their guns tighter and at same time, covering their ears.

As fast as it came, it was gone and John was almost thankful it was over. But Azazel backed to the very corner of the holy fire, swallowing hard.

John concluded that it wasn't over.

It just got a lot more dangerous.

"I was hoping this would get your attention." Amiel said, her eyes not leaving Azazel.

Sammy wondered who she was talking to. It didn't appear to be anyone in the room. That was until he heard the approaching footfalls behind them.

When John turned, he was almost relieved. Dean, or rather who must be his future son, walked slowly toward them. But something was wrong.

Dean wasn't.. Dean.

His face was stoic as marble, jaw clenched and wore a suit. Since when did his son voluntarily wore a monkey suit? Dean passed them without a word, not even a glance. His eyes lazily rested on the captured demon as if contemplating the best way to kill a cockroach.

"Michael." Amiel greeted when he stopped next to her.

"Explain." Michael demanded calmly.

The younger Dean felt revolted. It was his future self, only not. Something was off. The suit was a clue and the fact that the other angel just called him _Michael_ but there was something else. Something was definitely wrong. As if he wasn't himself anymore.

As if he wasn't even _human_ anymore.

His eyes sought out Sam. When he found his brother's future version self, there was fear in those green eyes and anger. Why would Sam be angry at him?

"My charge, Ben Braeden, was captured by the Watchers." Amiel said. She paused to let that sink in. "I need your vessel's assistance."

Lightning rattled the roof again and Azazel visibly flinched.

Amiel sighed. "I have a plan, Michael, and I need Dean Winchester to do it." she said.

Michael remained immovable. "I can also get you the scythe." Amiel said. "But I need Dean to do it."

Michael summoned the wind and hushed out a fraction of the holy fire in front of him. Azazel backed away from him in unadulterated fear and panic. Michael stalked his prey, slowly, savoring for the kill.

"Wait! I can tell you where Lilith is! Even Saraquel! Please! I'll cooperate!" Azazel wailed.

The Winchesters were revolted at the sight and even John was tempted to stop his son-, no, the angel. It was the only explanation. This man, this creature- it wasn't his son. This had to someone-something- else. This must be the Archangel Michael, the protector. The killer of the devil.

But seeing the demon in fear and cowardice, it didn't feel right even if the demon son of a bitch deserved it.

The angel wasn't what he expected it to be. And he didn't like it one single bit.

Michael stopped just inches away from Azazel, breathing him down.

"Hello, brother." he said.

He extended his arm and out came the most powerful weapon ever given to the angels; the Archangel's blade.

The Michael's sword.

And the Archangel plunged it through the demon without as much as a blink.

"Goodbye, brother." Michael said as the demon's eyes died away its glow and its body crumpled into a heap on his feet.

Michael turned to his audience who gawked at him in disgust and fear. He turned to the avenging angel.

"We must speak." Michael said. "Alone."

And with that, both the Archangel and the avenging angel disappeared, leaving the Winchesters raging with fear.


	8. CHAPTER 7: THAT DAMN DESTINY

Hey guys! ohgods, i am soooo jumpy! the following events is just blowing me away and im not sure if im describing it as well as i see it in my head.

thanks for reading it this far. i know it was sort of boring up there. i understand, i felt bored reading those past chapters, too. hehe.

so, here it is. some drama and angst for you guys.

comment if it's horrible or something.

again, **SUPERNATURAL IS NOT MINE, HONEYS**!

* * *

Sam's moans and muffled screams echoed from the panic room and into Adam's head, banging against his skull.

He reminded himself that it's only for a couple more hours. He just have to wait for the demon blood to pass then his brother would be okay. Sam was going to be okay and all Adam had to do was wait.

Easier said than done.

He can hear the rest of his family upstairs, arguing amongst themselves, yelling at the poor angel and just venting anger that needed to be released. They were back in South Dakota, at Bobby's place, the whole drive feeling like it was the calm before the storm. The moment they stepped foot on Bobby's home, Sam dove to the panic room and Adam locked it shut. The three Winchesters argued, debated, threatened and pleaded but Adam and Sam did not budge a single inch.

The faster this was out of the way, the better.

"NOO! STOP! GET AWAY FROM 'EM!" Sam screamed from inside the panic room.

Adam closed his eyes and tried not to picture what Sam was seeing in his head. Adam could only sympathize with his big brother for the pain that he didn't even deserve. Sam had given much to this family, even to the world, and still, evil kept creeping up on him, weighing him down more and more each day.

But Sam was selfish most of the time. Dean had spoiled him, Adam concluded.

Sam never thought about what he asked for. He never thought of what some of his actions might cause. How it'll affect the people around them. How it'll hurt them. Sam leaving his father and Dean for Stanford, his drive to kill Lilith and his will to do good with his dark abilities were proof of that.

_But Dean did worst_, Adam thought bitterly.

As close as they appeared, Dean was the exact opposite of Sam. Dean didn't care about what his loved ones would feel if he flung himself in front of a bullet to save his family. Dean didn't care about risking his life just as long as his family was okay. Dean didn't think twice about his own pain as long as he can take away his loved one's own. Dean didn't bother about his life just as long as the people he cared about had a great one.

He was the most selfless person Adam had ever met.

And Adam wanted nothing more than to burn it out of him.

Thinking about Dean made Adam's chest constrict in the most uncomfortable way. Memories replayed themselves inside his head, cold air immediately wrapping him as he remembered the first time he saw his brother back from purgatory..

* * *

_Adam's eyes opened, glinting from the silver moon high above him. He lay in the most comfortable grass he'd ever felt._

Grass_._

_He hadn't touched grass for what seemed like centuries. He lay there for a long time, his usually tense muscles going lax. The first question that popped into his head was where was he?_

_The last thing he remember was hell fire slowly burning into his soul. With Michael. With the devil. With Sam._

Sam_._

_His brother. Anger surged through him. His brothers. They abandoned him. Of course, why did Adam even hope? Believed that his brothers cared. Words are just words. He was just another stranger needed saving for the Winchesters._

_Replaceable._

_Expendable._

_A low moan came from somewhere close. He ignored it. He was too weak and tired to care. He was dead. It's just another poor soul that ended up in hell. Well, a new part he'd never seen of hell before anyway. One with burning little stars and soft grass to lie on. Another moan came from above him._

_"Hey," Adam said, his voice like rust from unused. It barely came out a whisper, not enough for the other person to hear._

_"Hey," Adam tried again, putting more force into his voice. "Do you mind, pal? You don't get this kind of peace in hell often." _

"_You're no longer in perdition, Adam Milligan." said a voice._

_It was a voice of a girl. A young girl._

_Adam struggled to twist his body around, muscles protesting to be moved. He propped a stiff elbow under him and stared. The pale girl wore a white coat, making her look no younger than thirteen, kneeling down on the soft grass. Her hair was black, flowing with pronounced curls around her face. It blew along with the soft, chill wind, making her ghostly feature more like a shadow standing out from the darkness. Her eyes were a startling, stormy gray, peeking through her long lashes._

_"Who are you?" Adam asked. The chill running up and down his spine had nothing to do with the wind._

"_I am an angel of the Lord." she said and gestured to the man lying before her. The man Adam failed to notice before. "Your brother is broken, Adam Milligan, and we have a task for you."_

* * *

Adam snapped back to reality the moment he heard footsteps coming his way.

It sounded angry and loud to his ears and he just wasn't in the mood to explain everything that had just happened. The first one to appear was his father. John's glare could probably intimidate demons but Adam remained unimpressed. He could eat demons for breakfast, if he wanted to. Then, Dean and Sammy trailed behind their father with the angel just a few feet behind.

The dead gaze Adam gave them stopped them from storming the castle but Adam knew it wouldn't last long, so he chose to use words to ward them off.

"Look, I know you guys want some answers-.." Adam started.

"And I want them now!" John ordered firmly.

The tone made Dean, even Sammy, flinch but Adam was still unimpressed. He was never trained to worship John's orders as law, unlike his brothers. Sam gave another deafening scream from inside the panic room. All of the Winchesters gazed at the metal door, tempted to open it. Until finally, Dean couldn't take it much longer. He strode toward the door but Adam blocked his way.

"What's happening to him in there?" Dean demanded as he scowled at Adam and looked quite annoyed at his interference. "He's in pain. I don't think this is the best way to do it."

"Trust me, Dean, it is." Adam said solemnly.

"Adam," Sammy started. Adam looked at his big brother, puppy dog eyes and brooding, guilty looks etched on his face. "Please, tell us the truth. What's really happening?"

Adam looked away. "You don't wanna know, Sammy." he said. Sammy stifled back a snort. Adam sounded so much like Dean.

"Yes, we really do." Dean intervened. "What-.. That thing back in Indiana? That wasn't me! Adam, what happened to me?"

Adam looked him straight in the eye. "That was Michael, Dean. The Archangel. The general of the Heavenly Host. Protector and killer of the devil. That was him." Adam said. He paused to keep his voice from breaking and continued. "Inside you."

"Why? Why Dean?" John demanded. "Why is he inside Dean?"

Dean felt violated and dirty hearing that an angel resided inside of him. The last week, he didn't even believe they were real and now, one was inside his future self?

"Because it's destiny." Adam muttered.

"Seriously? Destiny? What is it with you future folks and destiny?" Dean retorted and he felt revolted. He was destined to be an angel's prom suit? No, thanks.

"Because it's everything, Dean!" Adam snapped. "It's why we're here! It's why we're so goddamn fucked up in every way possible! The angels planned everything from the start! Why you- all of us- were born! We're all pigs for slaughter!"

Adam was panting from the rage that pumped with his blood. He saw red and just wanted to lash out. It was true. What he said was the truth. He ran a hand through his face and sat down on a stool to calm himself.

"It is said," Castiel intervened. All eyes trained on him and the few moment of silence were filled with Sam's unending screams. Dean blocked them out and concentrated on what the angel was saying. "The righteous man that started it is the only one that could finish it."

"What does that even mean?" Sammy demanded, annoyance lacing his tone toward the angel's cryptic words.

"After John had passed, you and Dean ventured to kill the yellow-eyed demon. But before you were even close, Azazel took you and placed you and others like you into a death match." Castiel said. His blue eyes pierced through Sammy's green ones. "You were killed by one of them."

Dean and John felt a cold shiver running up and down their spine. Sammy died. Dean imagined a world without his brother. A world where his purpose was gone. A world where his family had gone and left him behind. A world where everyone he loved was dead. A world where his brother was dead.

He shook his head. No, he couldn't imagine one at all.

Sammy only looked more annoyed but fear crept into his eyes. Yet, it was still not the answer he was looking for.

"What happened? If he died, why is he still here?" John asked. Deep down in his very being, he was fearing the answer.

Castiel considered him for a moment. "Do you know why you're dead, John?" he asked the older hunter.

"No." John said, shaking his head.

"You made a deal with a demon." Castiel said.

"WHAT?" John retorted.

"To save Dean's life." Adam whispered. John turned to him and Adam looked up to him from the stool. His son's eyes filled with deep and ancient pain and sadness. "You sold your soul because Dean was dying. He was suppose to die but you stopped it. He told me about it."

John considered him for a moment and his voice contained the gruff, territorial, parental love he felt for his boys.

"Of course, I'd trade my soul for Dean's. I'd trade my soul for all my boys." John told his youngest firmly.

If it was possible, Adam only looked more sad. "Dad, that's not how it's suppose to be. When it's your time, it's your time. You'll only hurt the people you love by bringing them back, believe me." Adam told his father. "You know what Dean did, Dad?"

John shook his head no, his eyes trailing his eldest. Dean's eyes were beginning to hollow out, as if he was retreating to somewhere safe inside his head, shutting down, caving into himself, seeking shelter from the storm.

"He made a deal with a demon, Dad." Adam told him. "Just like you did with him. To save Sam."

"Dean won't-.. he-…" Sammy tried to deny but his gaze shifted to his big brother and the words died in his throat.

Dean _would_ do that for him. As fast as a heartbeat.

"I would've done that even if Dad didn't die for me." Dean defended, his eyes from dead to something of a burning fire.

"The demon gave you a year to live. You died as a hell hound's chew toy." Adam continued as if Dean never spoke. Then his eyes grew dead, the life slowly dimming like a candle burning out. "Time moves differently in hell. It could be a month up here but it could be a decade down there. Dean was stuck down there for four months."

"Forty years." John said before he could stop himself. Adam nodded stiffly.

"The angels lay siege through hell to find Dean's soul but we were too late." Castiel spoke up again. All eyes trained on him again.

"Too late? Too late for what? What are you talking about?" Dean demanded.

"As I said, the righteous man who breaks it is the only one who can finish it. That was the first seal. The first seal to Lucifer's cage." Castiel said.

"You mean, I started all this?" Dean said, his voice hollow and pained. "It wasn't Sammy at all, was it? It was me! This was my fault."

"Dean-.." Sammy choked out but the angel cut him off.

"The demons dragged your father to hell in hopes of him breaking the first seal but even with a century of torture, your father had just too much will and, with your help, he escaped hell before the torment could be overwhelming for him to take." Castiel said, his eyes locked on Dean's. "When we found you, it was too late. A decade too late. So, I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, in hopes that you could still salvage what was done."

"What did I do? How did I break it?" Dean asked, panic filled his very soul. The angel did not answer him.

"Just tell me, you son of a bitch!" Dean retorted, his panic winning over.

The angel looked at him with resigned blue eyes. "You agreed to torture souls in replacement for your own torment to stop. The moment you let yourself to be burned into a demon. The moment the righteous man fell and caved into the darkness. The first soul you tore broke the first seal." Castiel said in his deep, monotonous voice.

"Why not just kill me now, then? I'm going to die, right? So, why not just kill me now and save yourself the trouble?" Dean said, spreading his arms in gesture that the angel better smite him down now before he does it himself.

"Doing that would only cause the world more harm than good. As I said Dean, you're the only one who could finish it." Castiel said.

"Why me?!" Dean demanded.

"Because you have the power to do it." Castiel said.

"Well then, we're all screwed! I can't do it! You've got the wrong guy! It's too big!" Dean retorted then his voice dropped into a whisper. "Find someone else, you've got the wrong guy."

"You have no idea how wrong you are, Dean." came Castiel's only reply. Then, with a flutter of wings, the angel was gone, leaving the Winchester men to their horrified realizations of the truth.

* * *

A few hours later, Dean found Castiel under the night sky, eyes up toward the heavens as if it'll drop a sign he just can't afford to miss. He snorted to himself. How ironic did that just sound?

He neared the angel cautiously but created enough noise to let the angel know he was coming. They both remained still and quiet for a moment. Dean felt ashamed of his outburst toward the angel earlier that evening.

With the weight coming down his shoulder, he just didn't think he'd be able to lift it up as high as everyone expects him to.

Adam had told them everything. What happened to the Apocalypse, how Sam sacrificed his life, threw himself to hell and dragged the devil back to it's cage along with Michael. How Adam was raised from the dead to bait Dean out into the open, got tortured and kidnapped by the angels and in the end, becoming the substitute vessel for the Archangel.

Dean felt the guilt coursing through his veins. His little brother was dragged into this because he refused to take on the responsibility himself. Adam told him not to blame himself, that it was the angels' fault. But Dean couldn't help it.

He just screwed up so bad.

He was told how both his brothers were trapped in hell for decades, tortured and in pain. He was told of the soulless Sam. He was told of the Leviathans. He was told of his time in purgatory.

But Dean knew that was only the tip of the iceberg.

Adam only told him the summary of all the things that had happened and he got this feeling that whatever else Adam was hiding was as big as the news of the Apocalypse. Yet he didn't push his little brother to telling him. For whatever reasons, he also knew that Adam was only sparing him from more pain.

Finally, Dean sighed.

"So, I don't understand." Dean said, straying away from his thoughts. "Your boss, Michael, the dick bag, isn't agree with all this." Dean waved his hand to emphasize what he meant. He took a breath and faced Castiel who remained stoic and still, looking up into the darkness.

"I don't understand why two of his angels are even siding with us? I'm not doubting you, don't get me wrong, I just don't understand your motives." Dean finished, his brows skeptic and ravaging for answers.

"We are not Michael's angels. We are God's children same as you, humans, are, Dean." Castiel said quietly. "And Amiel isn't just any angel. She is an avenging angel. One of the first angels ever created and the most oldest of us." Castiel paused. "Her motives are complicated to explain."

"And yours?" Dean asked, his eyes laced with curiosity.

But Castiel knew that face too well.

Dean wanted to confirm, wanted to know if Castiel could be trusted.

He remained still and looked on ahead into the night, up to the stars as if they held answers, as if his Father would somehow write a script for him in the cosmos, finding a way to convince this man that, despite all that he had done to him in the future, he was going to make things right.

Castiel was going to do this right. For his best friend. For the man that he saw as a brother. For his family.

He would never let the man that trusted him and believed in him, gave him a family and shown him what righteousness really was, down ever again. After a few moments passed and Dean wasn't sure if the angel would answer his question, Castiel looked down, away from the stars and straight into the winding darkness of the night through the junk yard.

He took a silent breath and said, "My father forgave me over and over for so many times that I've forgotten what it really felt like to sin." He paused and turned to Dean.

His deep blue eyes connecting with green orbs. "But then I made a mistake. I thought you'd be as forgiving as He was. You weren't. I was like a brother to you and I failed you." Castiel looked away again, drifting into deep thoughts. "Now, I'm going to do whatever it takes to prove that I am worthy of the second chance you've given me."

Dean opened his mouth and closed it again. He contemplated what the angel had said. He looked away, unable to fathom what he could say. Should he feel hurt of the betrayal? Then again, everyone seemed to be doing it these days. Should he feel scared?

_No_.

He was Dean freaking Winchester, goddamn it, and there was no way in hell would he succumb to the fear bubbling just below the surface of the on coming pain his family was about to get from this so called destiny.

He hoped to heaven and hell, he wouldn't this time.

Before the awkward silence could go on any longer, a commotion came from inside the house and both Dean and Castiel bolted back inside the house. They ran down to the basement and halted to a stop just at the bottom of the stairs.

The first thing the Dean noticed was Sam, out of the panic room and not screaming in pain, crouching down on the ground. The second thing he noticed was the angel, Amiel, standing a few feet behind his brother, keeping her distance.

Good. He preferred it that way.

Then, the third thing he noticed was his face cradled in his kid brother's arms, unconscious and beaten like he'd gone toe to toe with a demon.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam yelled, shaking his brother awake.

"Wha-.." the older Dean's lips parted and it came out no louder than a whisper. His eyes were still shut, his brows as if struggling to come together in a frown.

It had been months since Dean had control of his body and the sensations of numbness and moving his own limbs were almost foreign to him. Someone was gripping his arms, shaking him awake. It took him a while that he needed to open his lids in order to see who it was.

Slowly, using already too much of his strength, his pupils dilated to the light and he had to blink it shut again. Then he tried again. He focused on the man before him and that just drained more of whatever was left of his energy. A man with overgrown brown hair and a piercing pair of green eyes identical to his was shaking him to consciousness, yelling his name over and over. But he couldn't.

He was just so tired. His eyes were drooping, head rolling away from the light, fatigue was already winning over.

"Who-.. Who are y-you?" he said before he gave in to unconsciousness.


	9. CHAPTER 8: AND THE FUN BEGINS

So sorry it took so long. I had a major mental block and honestly, I really wanted to make it special this chapter but it didn't turn out as planned.

Well, still, I hope you truly enjoy it, loves. Comment and stuff if it's terrible or if I should just end my writing career and jump off a cliff. hehe.

again, **SUPERNATURAL IS NOT MINE, SWEETHEART**. dear god, it a show made of from heaven how could i possible own it. XD

* * *

"The hell did you do to me?" Dean retorted toward the avenging angel.

The former Archangel's vessel was settled inside Bobby's demon panic room. The future Dean was pale as a ghost, lips dry of thirst and slept like the dead. It wasn't what Sammy was expecting. He saw his brother, or rather with an archangel inside his brother, looking more or less invincible just a couple of days ago.

Now, he saw an empty shell vacated.

He, his father, Adam and Castiel all stood out of the way of an enraged younger version of his older brother and his perplexed older self. Dean was angry and yelling at an avenging angel. A stupid move only his brother could pull off.

"I don't understand, Amiel." Sam asked, frowning. "Why would Michael erase his memories?"

"His memories aren't gone, Sam. Michael only intended to suppress them so that Dean would only have his full.. undivided attention on the mission at hand." Amiel turned to Sam, her eyes have the faintest of guilt.

"He has his reasons, Sam." Amiel explained.

"We're gonna need something more than _his_ reasons." Dean hissed. "I have no idea who my own brother is! What does that have to do with not having my full and undivided attention?"

Amiel looked at him then. "He just doesn't trust you, Dean." she told him bluntly.

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. The Archangel and himself finally found some common ground then.

"What did Michael expect? That we'd drag Dean away in the middle of the night?" Sam said, disbelief etched on his face.

"The thought crossed his mind, but he would find his vessel anywhere now that Dean had said yes, linking them. So, that would be entirely pointless." Amiel said, looking at Sam as if she did expect him to do just that.

In truth, Sam had hoped he could steal his brother away from the Archangel. He wanted to grab his big brother and run with Adam in tow. But hearing Amiel now, his plan deflated like a balloon poked with a needle in his head. It was time to form another plan then, before his time runs out.

"How long 'til the angel comes back and take my son?" John gritted out as if reading Sam's thoughts.

"That depends on how fast we can do the mission." Amiel said.

"What _is_ the mission?" Sammy asked.

Amiel paused and the three Winchesters didn't miss the glances Sam and Adam exchanged.

"You're keeping something again, aren't you?" Sammy asked the two of them.

"If anyone has the right to know, it's Dean." Amiel spoke up.

"Well, I'm all ears." Dean said, spreading his arms as if inviting the angel for a hug.

"No, not you." Amiel scowled at him and gestured inside the panic room. "_Him_. If anyone has the right to know first hand, it would be him. If Sam, Castiel or Adam are willing to explain then there is nothing I can do about it."

The trio looked at the two men and the angel in question. But the three of them looked away, unwilling to intrude whatsoever.

"Fine. We'll wake me up then!" Dean snapped and stormed into the panic room.

"Wait, there's one more thing." Amiel said and stopped Dean.

"What is it now?" Dean whined.

"He can't see you." Amiel said.

"What? Did you burn my eyes out or something the last millisecond I didn't see you? Because they look just fine from where I'm standing." Dean said sarcastically.

Amiel frowned. "No, I mean he really can't see you. Nor Sammy or John. Michael placed many.. protections on his vessel and that's one of them." she said.

"What? Why?" John demanded.

"First, Dean can't have seeing another version of himself. That would just create chaos and raise more questions." Amiel said. Dean scowled. That was exactly his intention. Amiel rolled her eyes and Dean was surprised. That wasn't a very angelic thing to do. "Second, he can't have seeing another Sam. And third, he may not react so calmly at seeing John. I don't know just how far Michael altered his memories but I can access them once he is awake. I can ask his permission to enter his mind."

"Why not just do it now?" Dean asked.

"Because Dean," Amiel said, exasperated. "Doing it against a person's will, invading something very private and solemn can cause a great deal of pain. With the person's consent, they can control what they think is private or at least shy them away from my gaze though I would and could still see them, the person won't endure much discomfort with me doing it. Now, if I do it now, even if the present you gives me consent, it would still be invading his mind because you do not have the same mind. Yet. Would you like me to invade your mind, force my way to see your deepest thoughts, Dean?"

That last rhetorical question was more of a taunt and Dean didn't miss it. Dean opened his mouth to say something witty or sarcastic but the words died in his throat. No, he didn't want anyone inside his head, reading his deepest and wildest thoughts. He buried so many things down there that even he himself would never ever step foot in because they were too deep and private and intimate. There was no way another being, angel or not, is going to see that.

Reading his face too well, Amiel sighed. "I thought so." she muttered.

"Dick." Dean muttered back.

Amiel almost grinned when all amusement dropped from her face in a second. Castiel turned his head so fast they heard the neck of his vessel crack.

"Amiel!" Castiel said, his voice held a certain edge. The future Dean lying on the cot started mumbling and started twisting in his deep sleep.

"Amiel, what's happening?" Sam asked, his voice tight.

"We'll be back." Amiel said, ignoring Sam's question and she turned to Adam. "Keep an eye on Dean."

"I don't need a freaking baby sitter." Dean complained but the angels were gone, leaving a tense aura vibrating through the air.

* * *

During the day, Sam taught the three Winchesters how to ward off both angels and demons from the house. They spray painted windows with sigils and planted hex bags everywhere. Bobby would just have to deal with the mess when he got back, Sam supposed. Adam was down in the basement, keeping an eye on Dean as Amiel commanded him to.

John remained quiet and focused on whatever they needed to be doing. He wanted to sit by his son's side himself but seeing that his son can't even see him, he decided he was better off doing other things like keeping his boys safe. Maybe even keep a closer eye to his eldest, the one that wasn't lying unconscious down in the basement anyway.

Sam and Sammy were in the kitchen table when the sun was just an hour away from setting. John was out in the yard, checking the Impala for nonexistent tune-ups while Dean was beside him, sighing and telling his father over and over again that his baby was running just fine. Sam was doing inventory with their weapons when Sammy decided it was time for another Q and A session.

"So, where did you learn to do these hex bags?" Sammy asked.

"A demon taught me." Sam confessed.

"Who?" Sammy asked.

"Her name was Ruby, a manipulative, witch, demon bitch." Sam said with hatred.

"Sounds like good times." Dean muttered from behind them, entering the room and hearing the last bit of their conversation.

Sam snorted. "To hell it wasn't." he muttered and suddenly found the shotgun he was cleaning very interesting. Sammy decided it was better to drop the subject at that point.

* * *

Dean realized that Adam won't be coming up to have dinner, so he brought him one. He carried a plate of spaghetti down to the basement. Adam sat on a chair at the edge of the bed, his eyes vacant and lost in thought, looking at his big brother. Even though Adam wasn't exactly looking at him, Dean felt conscious and shifted his feet. He cleared his throat and plastered a grin on his face.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Dean said. Adam snapped his head up and looked at him.

"Oh, hey." Adam said. "I didn't hear you come in."

"That happens when I wanted to sneak up on my little brother." Dean said then bit his tongue. That was so not what he wanted to say. The awkward moment stretched on for a moment and Dean cleared his throat again.

"Here." Dean said and handed Adam the plate. "Eat something before you starve." Adam took it and started to shuffle it around with his fork. Clearly, his little brother was hungry.

"You know, you don't need to watch me twenty-four-seven." Dean told Adam softly, trying not to show how uncomfortable he felt. "I think I can sleep fine on my own."

Adam knew how uncomfortable his brother was but he shook his head. "It's okay, Dean. I'm used to it." he said.

"Used to it?" Dean asked. Adam wanted to slap his forehead for the slip-up.

"Oh, uhm," Adam started. "Amiel.. She brought me back from hell. And you know, she asked me to do her a favor."

"A favor?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, watch out for you." Adam muttered, looking away. "You were practically bed ridden the moment you got out of purgatory. It took almost a week before you can get out of bed without some help. She told me it was my mission. Something to repay her with by bringing me out of hell."

"Oh." Dean managed. He sensed that Adam didn't want to be talking about this at all. He didn't get it. What was wrong now? Why did his brother feel so obligated to take care of him? Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?

"You know, you don't really need to look out-.." Dean said but Adam wasn't paying attention.

"You're burning up a little." Adam said, the back of his hand touching Dean's forehead. "I'll be right back."

Adam stood up and went up to the kitchen. He heard pans and pots clanking against each other. A minute later, Adam came raising down with cold water, a wide pan and a towel in hand with Sam trailing behind him. Dean stepped out of his way as Sam pulling up an extra chair and set the pan down while Adam dipped the towel with cold water. Dean smiled a little in amusement and started up the stairs, seeing his future self snuggling deeper into the cot.

He was in good hands.

* * *

Dean Winchester was conscious enough to feel himself breathe in and out slowly. Eyes still closed, he felt warmth radiating from somewhere near him and something cool touching his forehead. His lips parted slightly to speak, utter something tangible but only dry air came out.

"Dean?" someone asked.

The voice was someone familiar but Dean cant place where he heard it. Yet Dean was grateful to the stranger that he noticed. He felt a light touch on his arm, the stranger giving him a little nudge and the cold feeling on his forehead disappeared.

"You awake?" the stranger asked.

Dean pried his eyes open slowly. His body felt like liquid, his head spinning and his limbs aching. The skin around his eyes bruised, as if he was bluntly beaten from the inside out.

"Good to see you with the living, ace." someone said.

He turned, frowning. A young man grinned down at him. His pale blue eyes peeking through his slightly shaggy, dirty blonde hair. The kid just called him 'Ace'. That slightly bothered him yet not. Feelings came crashing down all at once and he felt confused by them.

"You all right?" the kid asked.

Dean felt compelled to lie to this stranger, reassure him in some way. He shook his head, clearing his mind from the storm of thoughts. He did a quick inventory of his own physique. He moved his limbs slowly, making sure they were working properly. In truth, for a second there, he actually forgot how to move his own body. He needed to think hard and rely mostly on muscle memory to do what he did; moving his fingers and twitching his toes for two.

"'m fine." he reported. "Sore but I'll live."

"Good to know." the stranger said with an edge of relief.

The kid helped him try to sit up. But even with the assistance, Dean's body was too heavy to lift and it was really painful to move so Dean settled for having a pillow propped underneath his head. Dean noticed a pan of water with a soaked cloth just beside the cot he was lying in. He felt his cheeks go red. The kid was nursing him.

"Who are you?" Dean finally asked. Somehow, he already felt safe with this kid around so he wasn't too worried. Or maybe he was just too tired and weak to care. "And where am I?"

The kid winced like Dean had just slapped him backhand hard on the face. He grimaced and sighed. "I'm Adam Milligan. We're in Sioux Falls. A place called Singer Salvage."

"Bobby's place?" Dean asked.

The kid, Dean realized, must be a friend of the old hunter. If the kid looked hurt before, now he looked downright scandalous and the hurt from before intensified tenfold.

"Yeah. Bobby's." the kid, Adam, muttered indignantly. Maybe Dean just imagined the jealous part of his tone. "He's not here though. Went out on.. Some business."

"Hunting?" Dean asked.

Adam seemed unsure. "Yeah. Hunting. Sure."

Dean eyed him skeptically. "You a hunter, kid?"

Adam frowned on being called a kid. "Yeah."

"Aren't you a little too young to be into this?" Dean asked.

"Evil chooses no age." Adam muttered.

"You're not wrong." Dean said.

"Never said I was." Adam muttered. Dean grinned a little.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

Adam looked thoughtful for a moment then he sighed. "Let's take a rain check on that, all right? I think my brother would like to tell that story himself."

Dean nodded in understanding. His eyelids suddenly felt too heavy to open. He was tiring so easily.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" Adam offered. "My brother would be here the next time you come around."

After that, the lights checked out and he dozed off.

* * *

The faint sound of voices and the smell of sizzling bacon woke him up. He rubbed his eyes, the bruises on the edges felt raw at his touch. He felt like he was just electrocuted and his heart was failing. He tilted his head slightly for a moment. Where the hell did that comparison came from?

He pushed himself off the bed and his feet gave from under him. He grabbed hold of the cot he stood up from and steadied himself. His lower limbs felt like there were pins and needles in them. He gave himself a few more seconds for the tingling to stop. He stood again, shaking. He slowly limped out of the panic room, climbed the stairs and headed toward the smell of bacon in the kitchen. He was starving. By the time he reached the kitchen doorway, he was sweating and exhausted.

"Dean!" Adam yelped as he rushed to Dean's side.

"'m fine." Dean muttered defiantly.

Adam helped him to a chair to the table. He scanned the room. A man tall man with overgrown brown hair stood by the stove holding a spatula, gawking at him, looking like he was assessing his injuries, must've been Adam's brother while the kid in question sat on the chair across from him. He looked around, so sure he heard more voices from before.

* * *

This had to be the most infuriating situation in the younger Dean's entire life. His father had his hands in tight fists at his side and Sammy had one of his classic bitch face on. For the past few days, he's been the hot topic of the buzz, front and center. Everyone looked at him with pity in their eyes. Well, his future self but that's not the point. What made him important enough for angels to give a damn? What had he done for them to hover over him like that, as if he was weak and going to do something stupid that'll get himself killed any moment?

Why did his little brothers acted like they were responsible of him? Since when did that happen? He was suppose to be the oldest, wasn't he? He was suppose to be the one protecting them, that was_ his _job, damn it.

Sam and Adam remained passive of the trio's presence. Sam set a plate of breakfast in front of the former vessel of the archangel and he dug in slowly.

"This is ridiculous." Dean complained, feeling conscious of everyone's stare on his future self's weaker state. He looked up to the ceiling. "I want my memories back, you son of a bitch."

"Quit tempting the angel to fry you, Dean." Sammy said, irritably.

"Well, I'm tempted to kick both Amiel and Michael's holy asses." Dean retorted.

"The angel said they had better reasons. Give them a little credit." Sammy said, looking down, unsure of his own words. Reassuring himself, no doubt and Dean knew it yet he refused to back his anger down.

"Credit? An angel just wore me to prom and you want me to give them some credit?" Dean retorted again.

"I just meant that maybe there's a reason why they altered your memories." Sam defended, guilt rushing in why he even opened his big mouth in the first place.

"Like what?" Dean challenged.

"Shut up!" Adam retorted.

Everyone in the room stiffened. The former vessel looked up from his meal, wondering what caused the younger man's outburst. Adam looked down embarrassed but his eyes held fury.

"Sorry," Adam muttered to the older Dean. "I was just thinking."

"That must be some thoughts." Dean commented. Adam nodded stiffly. To ease the moment, Sam chose that time to intervene.

"So, you're Dean." he said with a plastic smile.

"Yeah, and you must be Adam's brother." Dean said.

"It's Sam." Sam introduced. The introduction felt like rock salt rolling in his tongue. He walked the short distance and held out a hand to his brother.

"Dean Campbell." Dean said and shook the man's outstretched hand.

John, the younger Dean noticed, visibly tensed when Dean introduced himself with his mother's last name.

"So, how did I ended up at Bobby's?" Dean asked.

"Michael brought you here, that's all I know." Sam lied smoothly. It unnerved the younger Dean how easily Sam could lie to him. "Amiel knows the exact details why he released you."

Dean gawked at him suspiciously. "You seem to know a lot about me and the angels."

"That'll happen if they keep doing Houdini acts around you." Adam muttered. Dean gave him a grin.

"What Adam said." Sam said. "So, Dean, how about you? How'd you ended up being the vessel of Heaven's most powerful angel?"

The younger Dean knew that Sam only did it to gain information on how far his memories were suppressed but his temper boiled for some reason. His privacy had been invaded too much for his liking and he wanted something, even a little piece of it, kept to himself.

"Kind of a long story" the future Dean muttered, digging into his breakfast again, not meeting their eyes.

"Well, we have time. Bobby won't be back for a few more days." Sam said as he shrugged.

"Well, why don't we swap stories. How'd you and your brother ended up as hunters?" Dean asked.

John recognized his son's diversion tactics. Dean didn't trust his brothers and John can't blame him. His son had gone through tremendous traumas that Dean, even without his memories, refused to admit them, even to his family. Typical Winchester bravado. John waited for Sam to come up with a cover story but instead, Adam spoke up.

"My mom got killed by a ghoul." Adam stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Dean said sincerely, completely oblivious to the fact that Adam had only managed to mention _his_ mom.

"Looks like we found some common ground." Dean said.

"You're mom got killed by a supernatural too?" Adam asked.

Sam held his breath and from the corner of his eye, so did his father.

"Yeah, a demon got her. She died when I was four. A distant cousin of hers took me in when I was ten. Turns out, she was a hunter and the demon was after her for some reason." Dean said.

"Wait," Sammy intervened. It took all of Adam's will power to not look at Sammy. "He said when he was ten. What happened to him for six years?"

The younger Dean glared at him. Somehow, he wasn't going to like the answer. Sam repeated his younger self's question.

"Your mom died when you were four but they took you in when you were ten. What took them so long to take you in?" Sam asked.

"Oh, uhm, I was in and out of the system." Dean said and shifted uncomfortably. "Went from one foster home to the next. They always did say I was more trouble than I was worth so I didn't stay at one place for more than a year. That was until the hunters tracked me down and found me."

"So, what happened after that?" Sam asked. "Did they train you?"

"Yeah, I was able to do solo hunts by the time I was eighteen." Dean said. "Bobby trained me best though. Found him around the time I was fifteen, hunting with my uncle. Called both of us an idjit but ever since, I stuck with him more than I did with my uncle. He's like a father I never had or something."

John visibly stiffened again. The younger Dean noticed his father's discomfort and spoke up for his benefit.

"Where's Dad? Ask him what he think happened to Dad." Dean said.

"What happened to your real dad?" Sam asked.

"Never knew him. He died before I was born during the war. He was a marine." Dean said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Oh. Sorry." Sam muttered though inside, he was boiling. They made his brother think he was an orphan.

"No big deal. I never knew him anyway." Dean shrugged, nonchalant.

Now, John was definitely visibly seething. His fists curled a lot tighter and his shoulders tense as if he was on a hunt. His son, the little freckled boy who did nothing but make him proud sat across a few feet away from him, beaten and tortured by celestial and evil forces, talking about him as if he never mattered in his life. John admitted that it hurt him that Dean had just shrugged him off. He wanted the best for his boys but when the ungodly death of his wife happened, he wanted his boys to survive. It pushed him to do unspeakable things but in the end, it was always for his boys.

He'd give anything, do anything, just so his boys could live and see another day.

"What did you do then? Hunted?" Sam asked, having the feeling he needed to divert some landmines.

"Hell, no." Dean said with a slight disgust. The invisible trio, Adam and Sam had to blink, confused. Dean didn't miss it on both his brothers' faces. He backtracked immediately, misinterpreting their shocked faces as offended ones. "I mean, what about you? Think you'd be hunting for the rest of your life?"

The younger Dean was outraged. He never pictured anything fancy for his future. Whenever he did, all he saw was blood. The thought of all the supernatural running around, murdering all over the place was too intense to build a life for himself. It's what made the apple pie life he dreamed off stayed a dream in the first place.

"I, uh, never really thought about it." Sam lied.

"Then what the hell was he doing?" John demanded. All the Winchester boys, apart from the future Dean, winced at their father's tone.

"Then what did you do?" Adam asked.

"When I was twenty-one, I joined the marines. Continue my dad's legacy and all, you know. But mostly, I just wanted to find out if he got killed by a supernatural, too." Dean said.

"And did he?" Adam asked carefully.

"Nah. The man died a hero. I served for about six years and when I got out, I took a break from it all. I was doing this cross country road trip or something," Dean said and his eyebrows scrunched up together as if he was confused why he went driving around the country in the first place.

Sure, the road gave him unlimited freedom. Sure, driving gave him comfort. But he didn't know why. Why did he? He pushed his thoughts away and continued.

"And stumbled on a hunt somewhere in Cicero." Dean said.

Adam and Sam held their breaths and it did not go unnoticed by the trio. Dean remembered Adam and the Castiel's reaction before when they passed Cicero, Indiana. He had asked and the question was thrown aside. Now, he hoped he was going to find out.

Not one to be left out, John frowned and demanded, "What's in Cicero, Sam?"

Sam, of course ignored him and concentrated on his brother. "What happened there?" he prompted.

"Met the love of my life." Dean said with a small grin and a nonchalant shrug.

The invisible trio felt like someone rammed a bucket of water down their throats and was choking on it.

"What?" Sammy said, surprised.

Since when did his big, stubborn and playboy of a brother had anything close to marital plans? He knew Dean avoided love like the plague for the fact that they travel across the country hunting evil things and didn't want anyone to get hurt. He looked at the younger Dean, bewildered, but it seems like his brother had put the puzzles together.

"Best night of my life?" the younger Dean said and Sammy looked at him, annoyed. He wasn't making sense. But Sam, for a moment, looked at the younger Dean and gave a small stiff nod, confirming Dean's theory. John ran a frustrated hand over his face. He was utterly lost.

"Yeah?" Adam causally asked. "What's her name?"

"Lisa. She had a kid named Ben." Dean continued as if the tense atmosphere never bothered him. "After I was discharged, I got in touch with them and we worked things out."

Sammy's eyes bulged. "Ben? Wait, Amiel mentioned a person named Ben. The one she called her charge. The one that got kidnapped. She said she needed Dean to save him-.." he trailed off as he put the pieces together.

Sam and Adam remained impassive of Sammy's epiphany. John and Dean looked at Sammy, expecting to voice his discovery out loud.

"Don't you see?" Sammy said.

"Clearly, we don't, college boy." Dean said sarcastically. Sammy's famous bitch face came back on. John only sighed of his sons' banter.

"Ben. That person named Ben Braeden is that woman, Lisa's son. Which means, he's going to be like your son too." Sammy said.

Dean snapped his head to Sam and he gave another nod of confirmation. Him? A dad? He would've scoffed out loud if the situation wasn't as serious as this. Dean stomped his way toward his future self, wanting to pull him by the collar to cut the crap and spill all the things that they needed to know but was stopped short when he suddenly felt a pain on his nose. He put a hand to his face to check the damage. Another reached up in the air, to the spot he swore solid. A buzzing, invisible wall separated him from the very few inches of distance of his future self.

"What happened?" John demanded, taking a step closer.

Adam and Sam's gaze were on the younger Dean and, frowning in confusion, the future Dean turned to his side where the invisible younger version of himself stood.

"What is it?" the future Dean asked.

"Adam," Sammy said. "Sam, get back to the conversation. You're freaking him out."

"All right, enough of this!" the younger Dean retorted. "I am sick of people messing with my head!"

The younger Dean lashed out at a glass of orange juice on the table and it fell with a deafening crash. One that even the future Dean did not miss.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing." both Adam and Sam said. Both Deans looked at them with a raised eyebrows it was almost comical.

"It was just the wind." Adam explained lamely.

"Or a Casper." the future Dean muttered. "Though I'd find that impossible to believe since we're clearly in a hunter's house. So really, what was that?"

"It was just the wind, Dean." Sam said firmly, repeating what Adam had said.

Then a crash came from the living room and the future Dean turned to see a broken lamp in a heap of glass shards on the floor. He frowned and looked at Adam and Sam. Their faces held something of anger and panic but at the same time, a tiny bit of admiration and encouragement. Dean stood from his chair only to find out that that was an incredibly stupid idea. His legs gave from under him from the sudden weight that was his body. He tumbled and Sam rushed to him but he flinched away from him.

"What the hell is happening?" Dean demanded.

"It's all right, Dean. I won't hurt you." Sam reassured, his palms up.

"Then what the hell was that?" Dean retorted, his eyes held a bit of panic and his breathing hitching up higher.

Before Sam could answer, a movement caught Dean's eye. It was on the refrigerator. A white sheet of paper was sudden pinned there with magnet. Dean was sure it wasn't there when he first came into the kitchen. On the paper, there were only three words written in a fast scribble. One that closely resemble his own messy penmanship.

_THEY'RE YOUR BROTHERS._


	10. CHAPTER 9: RISE AND SHINE

_".. Oh, you can hear me cry, see my dreams all die,_

_From where you're standing, on your own,_

_It's so quiet here, and I feel so cold,_

_This house no longer feels like home.."_

_-So Cold by Ben Cocks_

* * *

_THEY'RE YOUR BROTHERS._

"What the hell-..?" Dean muttered, gawking at the piece of paper.

Sam and Adam followed his gaze and the former looked pointedly at the air just beside the fridge. It was probably the most impressive bitch face Dean had ever seen. But that isn't important right now. What's important is that there is obviously something else going on that the two brothers aren't cluing him in about.

Dean Campbell wasn't stupid.

He is a hunter.

And he is a damn good hunter.

Dean moved as fast as lightning and went for the kitchen knife, instincts kicking in yet his gut stayed unconcerned, seeming a part of him trusting the men he was planning to threaten with a kitchen knife. More unexplainable shuffling and he faced the two brothers with an impressive, intimidating glare.

He wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

You do _not_ mess with Dean Winchester-..

Dean's glare dropped.

_Winchester._

Now, where did that come from?

He looked at the note on the fridge again.

_THEY'RE YOUR BROTHERS._

The words rang around his skull, banging, echoing with so much intensity it rattled a cold shiver down his spine then up again. They rang true and his heart told him he believed it yet logic dictated it was a complete and utter lie. He didn't have brothers. His parents had died when he was young, they didn't have any other children..

That he knew of.

Sam and Adam had raised their palms and tried to look unthreatening. They both took a step back and gave him a wide berth to breathe in this odd sensations that had him in a captive state of confusion. Dean decided he liked that. But that was a point against a winning score of a hundred. He doesn't know these men and they knew much more about him for comfort. He had shared with them half of his life in a very summarized version.

What was he thinking?

He wasn't, that's what.

He eyed them in a new light.

Both were hunters, brothers in blood and combat that much he could tell. He was a marine, he would know. He had the best drill sergeant that taught him to always keep a watchful eye with strange people and events that might go bump in the night-..

Again he puzzled where did these random bouts of thoughts came from.

"Dean," Sam's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Calm down."

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"We told you." Adam said, slowly. "I'm Adam and this is my brother, Sam."

"Yeah, and I'm Paris Hilton." Dean retorted sarcastically. "One last chance and I'll run you through where you stand."

"They are telling the truth, Dean."

Dean whirled around so fast that he'd nearly stabbed a swaying Castiel standing behind him. He caught him as the angel started to fall toward. He dropped the knife and supported his friend. The angel looked utterly exhausted and weary, his eyes closed as if he was in internal pain.

"What happened?" Dean demanded, momentarily forgetting his current predicament and focused on his friend. He helped the angel wobble onto the couch in the living room. He set Castiel down gently, trying not to cause him any more pain. But that's the thing that got Dean worried the most.

Angels don't feel physical pain.

"The Watchers and demons had us three to one." A voice answered behind him. Dean turned and saw Amiel, clad in her white coat caked with mud and blood. Now that he noticed it, Cas is also caked with mud and blood as if they had a fight.

As if they went to war.

Dean didn't notice that Sam and Adam had followed him in the living room and they were only a few steps away from him. He went rigid again, remembering their earlier conversation.

"We couldn't defeat them. We were overwhelmed. The front lines had been completely obliterated. The rest of us barely escaped. Only the Archangel and the avenging angels stand in their way to power now." Amiel continued as if she never noticed his discomfort. But Adam and Sam did. Adam glared to his right as if there was someone standing there, making unwanted comments or that he was trying to get said imaginary friend to shut up.

Dean had the feeling it wasn't working.

Amiel looked at Dean and feeling the intensity of her gaze, he turned to look at her. "We don't know if we could still win this." She continued. "Not after they took him."

"Took who?" Dean asked, frowning. Who could the fallen angels possibly take to plant a doubt in Amiel's-..

_No_. No,_ no_, no, no. _NO_. She_ promised_.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Amiel said softly, guilt lumping in her throat.

Dean didn't even realize that he stoke that last part out loud.

"Amiel," he said slowly, his voice shaking, dangerously close to tears. "You told me they'd be safe. You said you'd-.. I trusted-.."

Dean found himself lowering on the couch next to Castiel. He had his face on his hands and he ran them through his hair in frustration, panic and grief. He knew the implications of what she was saying. His family was captured and most likely dead. They were _dead_..

"Lisa," Amiel said. "She-.. she put up a good fight. She died fighting for Ben."

"AND IS _THIS_ SUPPOSE TO MAKE ME _FEEL_ BETTER?!" Dean snapped at her, his voice full of anguish.

"No," Amiel said. "I cannot undo what happened. I never should've left them but we were in a war, Dean. I told Ben-.. I told him to lay low.." she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sighed. "But he's still alive. He is Saraquel's son. He would try to convince him to join him."

"No," Dean said in a low voice. "He's _my_ son."

"I have a plan. We have work to do." Amiel said.

With that, the avenging angel and the Archangel's vessel disappeared out of thin air.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ hi. I know it's been a long time. But yeah, between losing my files and college, I kinda didn't have that much time to rewrite the things I've lost. So, I know this is short but hopefully this will get things started again, like some sort of boost to get me worked up. I have really BIG and LOADS of plans for this plot line and I'm thinking of writing it all down in another story in Ben's perspective like some sort of prequel. Yeah. But I promise before I get my hands on that prequel, I'll finish this. So, even if it's short and not as good as I hope it would be, I hope you enjoy this._

_I'm getting to the climax. It really is almost done._

**_SUPERNATURAL IS NOT MINE._**


End file.
